totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czasami ty gubisz się w lesie...
→ Odcinek XVII ← ↓ Czasami ty gubisz się w lesie... ↓ ← Gdzie się ukrywa echo w lesie? → ...czasami las gubi ciebie Jest chłodno. W lesie jest panuje półmrok. Powoli zbliża się świt. Chłodny, zagadkowy wiatr przemyka się pomiędzy drzewami. The Forest pachnie wyjątkowo tajemniczo, nawet podczas głębokiego snu. Obóz w Zaczarowanym Lesie również pogrążony jest we śnie. Ostatnie węgielki żarzą się w dawno przygasłym ognisku. Słychać ciche chlupanie niewielkiego, ukrytego wśród roślin źródełka. Poza tym żadnych innych dźwięków. Zawodnicy śpią. Cicho. Nikt nie chrapie. Cała piątka porozkładała się pośród powyginanych drzew, w bujnej trawie. Marzli. Ewidentnie. Constance przez sen wtulała się w Williama. Rouse obłożyła się złotą folią, Cole zwinął się w kłębek. Jedynie Sailowi nie przeszkadzało zimno – spał na boku, w samej koszulce, bluzę miał pod głową. Drobna postać pojawiła się znikąd. Malutka, wysoka na niewiele ponad metr. Ubrana w czerwoniutki, sięgający jej do kolan, płaszczyk z kapturkiem. Dwa czarne warkoczyki wystawały spod kapturka. Dziewczynka stała pomiędzy Constance wtuloną w Williama, a samotnym Sailem. Spoglądała to na dziewczynę to na chłopaka. Wiatr zaświszczał w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Miniaturowa, biała jak śnieg dziewczynka przyklękła nad Constance, pocałowała ją drobniutkimi usteczkami w policzek. Wstała bez słowa. Przeszła się wokół obozu. Czarne buciki szurały o trawę. Malutka była całkowicie cicho. Stąpała tak lekko, że źdźbła trawy nawet się nie uginały, stąpała bezgłośnie. Wiatr dmuchnął jeszcze raz, rozwiał płaszczyk dziewczynki. Malutka pokręciła smutno główką i powoli skierowała się w stronę lasu. Znikła wśród wysokich świerków pozostawiając pogrążonych we śnie zawodników samych. … Na rozległem polanie, gdzieś w lesie, w dużym, drewnianym domu, w oknie na piętrze zapaliło się światło. Zaraz potem w pokoju obok. W środku ktoś się obudził… Mary siedziała na skraju łóżka zlana potem, owinięta w białą kołdrę. Na stoliku przy dużym łóżku stała zapalona lampka naftowa. Do pokoju wszedł półnagi Chase i Jeff w szarych dresach oraz białej koszulce. Drugi blondyn był wyraźnie zaspany, przecierał oczy, był rozczochrany. Mary odwróciła się do chłopaków. Mary – Poczułam to. Naprawdę poczułam *mówiła z nietypowym dla niej rozgorączkowaniem. Była jednak raczej przerażona. Głos jej drżał.* To co się działo do tej pory to nic! Chase pomasował się po klacie, usiadł na skraju łóżka, tuż obok Mary. Delikatnie objął ją ramieniem. Chase – Jesteś pewna, że to nie był zwykły sen? Błyskawicznie uzyskał odpowiedź. Mary strzeliła go z liścia. Chase nawet nie drgnął. Po chwili dotknął zaczerwienionego policzka. Mary – Ja to widziałam! Widziałam! Widziałam! *krzyczała ze łzami w oczach* Jeff stanął przed Chasem i Mary, potarł się po brodzie, jego twarz zdobił jednodniowy zarost. Jeff – Gorzej niż z kometą? *zapytał mrużąc oczy ze zmęczenia* Mary wściekła uniosła głowę. Łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Przygryzła wargę, słowo zatrzymało się w jej w gardle… nie, jednak zdołała powiedzieć. Mary – Kiedy przyszła kometa *głos drżał jej, zaciskała pięści* Nie uroniłam ani jednej, cholernej łzy… Czerwony Kapturek dłużej nie mogła trzymać napięcia. Załkała. Chase przytulił ją, pocałował w policzek. Zabrał jej kołdrę. Jeff podał ubrania złożone perfekcyjnie na drewnianej komodzie. Mary zaczęła się ubierać. Łzy wciąż napływały jej do oczu. Ręce trzęsły się jej. Chase obserwował ją z uwagą, Jeff stał i się zastanawiał. Jeff – Są w niebezpieczeństwie *mówił już całkiem trzeźwo. Oceniał sytuację* Chase nie komentował, spojrzał jak Mary zapina pod szyją złoty guziczek od karminowego płaszczyka z kapturkiem. Mary – Czy ty nic nie rozumiesz? *mówiła ze spuszczoną głową. Z trudem opanowywała drżenie głosu* My też jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. Podczas takiej nocy… takiego dnia… to wtedy ja… ja… Wybuchła głośnym płaczem, Chase przycisnął ją do siebie. Dziewczyna mocno go trzymała, łzy leciały jej z oczu, ściekały po jego ramieniu. Jeff przełknął ślinę. Rozumiał Mary, ale wciąż myślał o zawodnikach. Jeff – Musimy dostać się do Zabójców Snów, bez nich zawodnicy zginą! Chase – Jeff *warknął* Rozumiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale dzisiaj zawodnicy schodzą na drugi plan! Mary wciąż płakała. Chase patrzył na Jeffa dziwnym wzrokiem. Bezlitosne, zdeterminowane spojrzenie. Jeff znał przyjaciela za dobrze. W ten sposób Chase maskował strach. Jeff – Rozumiem. *opadł na drewniane krzesło* Kiedy wyruszamy? Chase westchnął, przytulił Mary, która dopiero przestała płakać. Chase – Natychmiast. Jeff kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie. Faktycznie rozumiał. Wiedział co się dzieje chociaż być może wolałby nie wiedzieć. Jeff – Dobrze więc. Przebiorę się i idziemy. Mary odsunęła się od Chase’a. Mary – Pośpiesz się Jeff *poprosiła słabym głosem* Chase też wstał. W końcu on tez musiał coś na siebie włożyć. W oknach drewnianego domku przemykają postaci. Widać, że się śpieszą. Widać je na przemian w jednym i drugim pokoju na piętrze. Po kilku minutach obydwa światła gasną i domek ogarnia ciemność. … ''''Intro! Obozowisko w Zaczarowanym Lasie: Świta. Niebo powoli przechodzi z ciemnego granatu w jaśniejszy niebieski. Jednak to wcale nie znaczy, że jest jasno. Grube, szare chmury przykrywają niebo. Niebieskości nie widać. Jest chłodno. Lekka mgła wisi nisko nad ziemią, otula zawodników. Trawę pokrywa lodowata rosa, w niektórych miejscach nawet szron. Nie wieje wiatr, nie pluska źródełko nie syczy ognisko. Jest całkowicie cicho… Za cicho… Ktoś poruszył się wśród mgły. To Rouse. Uniosła głowę znad trawy, odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. Rozejrzała się badawczo. Reszta zawodników wciąż spała. Rouse – Brr… Zimno *zadygotała* Dziwna mgła. Dziewczyna spróbowała zaciągnąć się mgiełką, zakaszlała. Rouse – Ekh! Brr… *przytuliła sama siebie, rozejrzała się jeszcze raz* Dziwnie cicho. Gdzie nie słychać nic musi się coś kryć… Łowczyni kosmitów wyprostowała się, zrobiła pajacyka – chciała się rozgrzać. Zrobiła kilka kroków w bok, usiadła na wygiętym drzewie. Kostki tonęły jej we mgle. Czoła wilgoć w butach. Rouse – Ah ta rosa… Rouse czuje rosę ^^ Mimo tajemniczych okoliczności Rouse wciąż zachowywała spokój. Miała nawet dobry humor. ??? – Mokro, zimno. Brrr… *ktoś poruszył się pod całunem mgły* Rouse spojrzała wyczekująco w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos. Spod mgły wynurzył się Sail. Blondyn nałożył niebieską bluzę przez głowę. Stanął przed Rouse. Sail – Co się dzieje? *rozgląda się równocześnie się przeciągając* Rouse – Nie wiem właśnie. Temperatura spadła. Sail – Tak *rozciąga ramiona* Noc była dość chłodna. Rouse – Prawie zamarzłam *_* Sail – A mi zimno nie przeszkadza ^^ Rouse uśmiechnęła się słysząc wesoły ton blondyna. Ponownie rozejrzała się. Rouse – Nawet nie widać kto gdzie śpi. Sail wskazał na coś czarnego we mgle, parę metrów od nich. Sail – Tam śpią Constance i Will *odwrócił głowę, wskazał gdzieś w drugą stronę* A tam Cole. Łowczyni Ufo przyjrzała się. Cole był ledwo widoczny. Biała bluza zlewała się z mgłą. Rouse – Nasz Assasin opanował sztukę kamuflażu *zachichotała cicho* Niczym kameleon. Sail przytaknął. Zmęczony staniem usiadł na wygiętym pniu naprzeciwko Rouse. Sail – Trochę się załamał po eliminacji Nissy. Rouse – Dobrze mu tak! Jej też… Wody? *niespodziewanie wyjęła z kieszeni kitla manierkę* Blondyn bez słowa wziął wodę od dziewczyny, wziął dużego łyka. Oddał naczynie. Rouse – Co tak łapczywie? *zapytała z przekąsem* Sail – Mamy źródełko. W każdej chwili możemy uzupełnić zapasy. Rouse potrząsnęła manierką, zostało w niej jeszcze sporo płynu. Dziewczyna uzupełniła wodę przed snem. Przyjaciele ucichli na chwilę. Siedzieli w ciszy. Nikt nie zaczął nowego tematu. Rozglądali się tylko na boki. Zapadła totalna cisza. W tej ciszy było coś dziwnego, nienaturalnego. Las nie powinien być aż tak cichy. Zwłaszcza o świcie… No tak, świcie. Cały czas nie było jasno. Ktoś się przebudził. Z powoli już opadającej mgły wyrósł William. Zaspany chłopak przetarł oczy. Wyszukał wzrokiem przyjaciół, pomachał im. Oni, rzecz jasna, odmachali. William przykucnął. Delikatnie potrząsnął Constance. Dziewczyna bardzo powoli otworzyła oczy. Usiadła, potarła brzuch, przeciągnęła się. Jej chłopak podał jej rękę, pomógł wstać. Constance – Dziękuję *powiedziała zaspanym głosem* Trochę zakręciło się jej w głowie, zachwiała się. William podtrzymał ją. Spojrzał na nią. William – Wszystko ok? Constance – Tak… chyba tak. Coś mnie tylko brzuch boli. William spojrzał w stronę Saila i Rouse. William – Macie wodę? Rouse bez słowa rzuciła manierkę. William złapał ją jedną ręką, podał Constance. Dziewczyna łapczywie napiła się. Prawie opróżniła manierkę. William – Lepiej? *przyjrzał się dziewczynie* Constance – Tak. Zjadłabym coś. Will prowadził Constance do wygiętych drzew. Usiedli na drzewie, innym niż Rouse lub Sail. Constance – Głodna jestem *powtórzyła* Rouse – Hm… Ja w sumie też. Hm… No dobra, zaszalejmy! Pozostała trójka spojrzała pytająco na dziewczynę. Łowczyni kosmitów sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni. Wyjęła stamtąd pomiętoszoną, plastikową torebeczkę. Otworzyła ją. Wydobył się z niej przyjemny zapach. Sail – Co to? ^^ Rouse – Jedna z moich czterech survivalowych paczek na okoliczności nadzwyczajne. Suszone banany, orzechy, pestki dyni. Krótko mówiąc bakalie :D Poszukiwaczka kosmitów nasypała Constance trochę orzechów na rękę. Constance – Lepsze to niż nic *zaczęła powoli jeść, wkładała sobie do ust po jednym ziarnku* Dziękuję. Rouse – Nie ma za co. Musimy się wspierać *zaśmiała się* To najczęściej padające hasło w lesie. William i Sail też się zaśmiali, Constance dalej jadła. Rouse – Też się poczęstujcie. William i Sail również otrzymali porcję ,,śniadania’’ Rouse nasypała sobie do ust resztę i pogryzła energicznie. Czwórka przyjaciół chrupała. Kiedy skończyli po raz kolejny tego dnia zrobiło się cicho. Tym razem nie na długo. Sail – A co z Colem? Rouse – Poradzi sobie *machnęła ręką* William – Jak na razie ciągle śpi *spojrzał w stronę uśpionego ex-Assasina.* Rouse westchnęła. Rouse – Dobrze, że nie ma Nissy. William – O tak! Constance zabrała głos: Constance – To ona miała odpaść. Ale… Uratowała nas przed Banshee *przypomniała* William – W sumie racja… Sail – Nie gadajmy o tym. Odpadła i przepadła. Nie ma jej. Reszta pokiwała głową. Znowu cisza. Ten poranek miał w sobie coś dziwnego. Rozmowy cichły i zaczynały się, tak na zmianę. Sail spojrzał w stronę Cole’a. Akurat wtedy chłopak poruszył się i wstał. Cole - Blondyn w białej bluzie dostrzegł towarzyszy. Mimo niechęci podszedł do nich. Stanął oparty o drzewo. Rozejrzał się, tak jak wszyscy przedtem. Cole – Zimna noc *zagadnął* C’nie? Rouse – C’tak *odpowiedziała zimno* Cole był zbyt zaspany by wyczuć złość w tonie Rouse, postanowił porozmawiać. Cole – Was też zmoczyło? Ta rosa. Constance – Ehm… Tak. Członkowie Czerwonych Kapturków (i Rouse) nie palili się do rozmowy. Cole był nadal zbyt osowiały aby to wyczuć. Cole – Hm… *zdjął kaptur, przeczesał dłonią włosy* A poza tym? Jak nastroje? Finałowa piątka, blisko miliona. Czwórka przyjaciół wymieniła się spojrzeniami. Nie odpowiedzieli. Cole dopiero zauważył co się dzieje. Cole – Super, nie odezwiecie się >.Zawodnicy Uciekinierzy idą szybkim marszem. Oddalają się od Zaczarowanego Lasu. Prowizoryczny obóz został porzucony. Idą przez las iglasty. Wysokie świerki i sosny strzelają w górę. Niebo pokrywają grube, szare chmury. Jest chłodno. Wciąż panuje cisza. Na przedzie idzie Rouse. Dziewczyna dość dobrze orientuje się w terenie. Rouse – Nie zwalniać! Zawodnicy idą dwójkami, co oznacza, że Cole idzie sam na końcu. Rouse spogląda na idącego równo z nią Saila. Rouse – Ty pewnie zupełnie nie zmęczony? *zagadnęła* Blondyn uśmiechnął się, podrapał się za uchem. Sail – Nie. Adrenalina dodatkowo pomaga. Rouse – O, ho, ho. Na nasze szczęście nic nam adrenaliny nie dodało. Sail – Na razie :/ Rouse wymacała cos w kieszeni. Sail spostrzegł, że czegoś szuka. Sail – Co tam masz? Rouse – E… *przestała szukać tego czegoś* Broń. Mam mini pistolet. Sail – To super *uśmiechnął się na myśl, że nie są zupełnie bezbronni* Umiesz się nim posługiwać? Rouse – Zapytaj tych agentów rządowych co próbowali przeszkodzić mi w badaniach w strefie 51. Blondyn uśmiechnął się. Po chwili jednak spoważniał. To nie były okoliczności na śmiech. Sail – Zaiste ciekawe. Tuż za Rouse i Sailem idą Constance i William. Dziewczyna trzyma chłopaka za rękę. William – Myślisz, że Rouse dobrze nas prowadzi? *spojrzał niepewnie na drzewa, które mijali* wszystkie drzewa wyglądają tak samo. Constance poruszyła głową w dwie strony. Wolną ręką poprawiła kapelusik. Słuchała Williama tylko połowicznie. Starała się też wsłuchać w las. Constance – Musimy zaufać instynktom Rouse. *powiedziała nie patrząc nawet na chłopaka* Las i tak się pewnie nami bawi. Cole – W jakim sensie? *wtrącił się do rozmowy* William westchnął coś cicho, zaś Constance zaczęła tłumaczyć nie patrząc nawet na blondyna. Constance – Las zagina przestrzeń. Idąc w przód możemy iść w koło. Przechodząc dwa metry możemy przesunąć się o kilometr *starała się zobaczyć cokolwiek wśród drzew* William – Nie słyszałeś o tym? *zdziwił się* Cole – Ehm… Z Nissą raczej skupialiśmy się na strategii niż na lesie i jego możliwościach. Constance – Błąd. William – Duży. Cole – Wiem *powiedział zawstydzony* Dużo mnie ominęło. I szli tak dalej. Aż rozległ się głos Saila. Sail – Zwolnić! Uciekinierzy wykonali polecenie. Cała piątka zaczęła iść trochę wolniej tzn. normalnym tempem, uprzednio rwali do przodu szybkim marszem. William – Czemu tak? *zapytał nie przestając iść* Nie damy rady? Sail – Tak. Może na razie czujemy się ok, ale nie wiemy ile będziemy musieli przejść. William – Ok… Szli dalej. Szli i szli… Osiągnęli jednak coś. Trafili w trochę mniej ciemny las. Wyszli z gęstego boru świerkowego do rzadszego sosnowego. Granica była dobrze widoczna. Zaraz za granicą uciekający zawodnicy trafili na ziemistą ścieżkę. Dróżka miała około metra szerokości. Była w miarę prosta, szła w głąb jasnego lasu sosnowego. Piątka zawodników stanęła na granicy ścieżki. Cole – Rouse, zakładałaś, że dojdziemy tutaj? Łowczyni kosmitów rozejrzała się niepewnie. Rouse – Nie spodziewałam się tego. Cole – Co?! William i Sail tylko zrezygnowani pokręcili głową. Constance wydawała się w ogóle nie być zdziwiona tym co się stało. Constance – Skąd to zdziwienie? *stanęła na środku ścieżki* Las się nami bawi. Dziewczyna starała się mówić spokojnie. Od chwili kiedy gwałtownie opuścili obozowisko uspokoiła się nieco. Była bardziej skłonna do trzeźwego myślenia. William – W sumie, jak na razie. Nie stało się nic drastycznego *zaczął* Constance, wyczuwasz coś co by przeczyło mojej tezie? Constance – W tym momencie *zamknęła oczy* Nic nie… uwaga! Wszyscy gwałtownie odwrócili się, coś trzasnęło i z najbliższego drzewa zwiesił się wisielec. Rouse – Uff… Tylko zwłoki na sznurku *otarła pot z czoła* Już się przestraszyłam, że to nie wiadomo jakie straszydło. Łowczyni Ufo stanęła przy zwłokach. Constance – Ostrożnie Rouse. Duch może się czaić nieopodal. Rouse – Uważam. Reszta również się zbliżyła. Przyjrzeli się zwłokom. Nieszczęśnik już się rozłożył. Miał zasuszoną twarz. Zero włosów. W lepszym stanie były jego ubrania. Czerwona bluza z kapturem, pod nią biała koszulka. Miał też szare spodnie. Sail – To nie pierwszy wisielec jakiego widzimy w lesie… Przynajmniej nie mój pierwszy. Constance przyjrzała się z bliska zwłokom. Constance – Tylko czemu tyle ludzi wchodzi do lasu? *głośno zastanawiała się* Rouse – Las The Forest to tajemnicze miejsce. Ludzie wchodzą, bo myślą, że będzie zabawnie. Kończy się na tym, że nie wychodzą. Cole – Niemiecki las grozy. Tak go nazywają w gazetach *sprostował* Sail – A w tym lesie tkwimy my *złapał wisielca za nogę, pociągnął, ten zaczął się bujać* Heh. Constance – Sail >.> Sail – Sorry, wczułem się w Nookie. Wszystkich poza Constance sytuacja rozbawiła. Tym bardziej kiedy wisielcowi znienacka odpadła noga. Cole – Peszek. Constance – Idźmy stąd. Dość tego. Jeszcze duch przyjdzie. Zawodnicy spoważnieli. William – Zgoda idźmy dalej. *wszedł na ścieżkę* Ścieżką? Constance wraz z innymi stanęła na dróżce, spojrzała w jedną i w drugą stronę. Constance – Większy problem to kierunek :/ Wszyscy zaczęli spoglądać w jedną i w drugą stronę. Gdyby poszli w lewo szliby prosto, w głąb jasnego lasu sosnowego. W prawo zaś trzymaliby się granicy sosen i świerków. William – Em… Rouse. Jesteś naszą przewodniczką. Wiesz gdzie jest wyjście i wgl… Rouse – Chodźmy w prawo. Nikt nie chciał się sprzeczać. Więc poszli w prawo. W lesie nadal było cicho. Kiedy nie trwały rozmowy robiło się przeraźliwie cicho, przerażająco i odrętwiająco. Przeszli ze sto, może dwieście metrów i trafili na coś co ich zmroziło. Wprost ze ścieżki wyrastało drzewo. Na drzewie były porozwieszane ludzki szczątki: ręce, głowy, całe ciała. Gałęzie ociekały krwią. Uciekająca grupka zatrzymała się. Patrzyli na to z szeroko otwartymi oczami. W sumie najmniej zdziwiło Saila – w końcu studiował medycynę… Sail – Ludzie to tylko *przełknął ślinę* Drzewo z rękami. Pozostała czwórka synchronicznie odwróciła się do chłopaka. Rouse – Tylko? -,-* Sail – Myślę, że to wystarczający znak by iść w drugą stronę. Blondyn już miał iść we wspomnianą drugą stronę kiedy… Constance – Stop. Zbadajmy to drzewo. Teraz to na zaklinaczkę duchów spojrzeli jak na dziwaczkę. Constance – Wiem, że to straszna myśl, ale… Tu mogą być nasi znajomi. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie, spojrzeli też na straszne drzewo. William – Nie wiem *przełknął ślinę* Czy chce się dowiadywać. Cole – Ja chyba też nie *skrzywił się* Zbyt wiele. Sail spojrzał na Constance i Rouse – dziewczyny nie były obrzydzone. Sail – Brawo Will, brawo Cole *wymamrotał pod nosem* Laski są bardziej odważne. Trójka odważnych podeszła do ,,Drzewa z rękami’’. Przyjrzeli się. Sail – Ręce, ręce, ręce… noga… Nic nie rozpoznaję :/ Trochę nam zajmie przejrzenie tego. Constance – Nie mamy tyle czasu. Pobieżnie *wodzi wzrokiem po odciętych kończynach* Mam coś. Blondynka wskazała na jedną nogę. Nogę ubraną w ciężkiego buta i siateczkowe rajstopy. Constance – Ymir. *odwróciła się do chłopaków* Ymir! William i Cole przezwyciężyli swoje obrzydzenie i stanęli przy dziewczynach (i Sailu). Constance wskazała im nogę. Cole – Faktycznie Ymir. Poznaję te buty. William – Skończyła jak wielu innych *omiótł drzewo wzrokiem* Zmiatajmy stąd. Idźmy w drugą stronę. Rouse – Tak. Czas ucieka. Constance kiwnęła głową. Constance – Śpieszmy się. To, że w tym momencie nic nas nie zaatakowało nie znaczy, że jest bezpiecznie, czy spokojnie. Cała piątka poszła w drugą stronę. Zostawili drzewo z rękami za sobą. Co jakiś czas ktoś odwracał się w tył, aby upewnić się czy makabryczna rzeźba zniknęła z widoku. Zniknęła kiedy trafili do miejsca, w którym zaczęli podróż dróżką. William – Straciliśmy dobre 15 minut i wiemy tylko, że Ymir jest martwa *był niezadowolony* Rouse – William *spojrzała na chłopaka* Spokój. Idziemy dalej. Ciesz się, że cały czas jesteśmy razem. Idziemy do przodu i nic nas nie atakuje. Sail – Poza wisielcem *spróbował zażartować, ale nikt nie miał na to nastroju* Idźmy. Nie mieliwo wyboru. Poszli. … Nie tylko byli zawodnicy uciekali przez las. Byłe trio prowadzących też. Szli w trójkę, prowadziła Mary. Nie szli żadną ścieżką. Tylko las, szli na przełaj. Gęsty, świerkowy obszar, który pokonywali był dość mroczny. Było ciemno. Mary zatrzymała się na moment, postawiła nogę na kamieniu, poprawiła sznurówki w swoim buciku. Chase spojrzał na nią z uznaniem. Chase – Nie mogę się nadziwić twojej wytrwałości *zagadnął* Wyglądasz stylowo nawet uciekając. Mary nie była w dobrym humorze. Może otrząsnęła się i od rana nie wylewała już z siebie łez, ale wciąż czuła we wnętrzu pewien strach. Mary – Chase, idźmy a nie głupio gadajmy. Chcę stąd wyjść. Jeff wtrącił się. Jeff – Ale przecież ty, przed naszym przybyciem byłaś już w lesie, czemu chcesz uciekać. Chase zmrużył niebieskie oczy, wbił wzrok w Jeffa. Mary zacisnęła pięści, również się zmarszczyła. Mary – Wiesz co Jeff *w jej głosie zabrzmiała tłumiona wściekłość* Jesteś ignorantem! Nie jesteś głupi, ale ignorujesz różne rzeczy! *zaczęła wrzeszczeć* Mieszkałam w The Forest, to był mój przymusowy dom! Ale nigdy nie było tu tak cholernie niebezpiecznie!!! Chase przytrzymał rzucającą się dziewczynę, mocno ją przytulił. Wbił pełny dezaprobaty wzrok w Jeffa. Chase – Bądź milszy Jeff. Mary jest załamana. Mary zaczęła cicho łkać w ramionach Chase’a. Zapłakana odwróciła się do Jeffa. Mary – Żyłam tu w obawie, że kiedyś nastąpi kataklizm *pociągnęła nosem* Każdego dnia sprawdzałam pomiary. Bałam się z powinności, ale też bałam się o siebie. Jeff słuchał. Patrzył też na Mary. Nawet płacząc była piękna. Nie potrzebowała makijażu, miała oszałamiającą urodę. Może dlatego tak denerwowała Jeffa, że to Chase miał tak ładną dziewczynę. Jeff – Rozumiem *zdecydował się odezwać* Prze… przepraszam. Mary uśmiechnęła się, drżała. Mary – Widzisz, jestem zbyt słaba by powiedzieć, że mam gdzieś twoje przeprosiny *otarła łzę* Musimy iść, dalej, byle dalej. Czerwony Kapturek odsunęła się od Chase’a, zdjęła kaptur. Mary – Przynajmniej jeszcze nic bardzo złego się nie stało… Jak na zawołanie zawiał dziwny wiatr. Chłodny, uniósł opadłe liście i stworzył mały wir… Mary – O nie… *patrzy jak wir znika* Chase – Czy to znaczy że… Jeff – To to? Mary i Chase zignorowali Jeffa. Mary – Zaczęło się… Jeff – Zawodnicy tego nie przeżyją ;_; *spojrzał na Chase’a* Chase… Trzeba ich skontrolować, nie mogą tak po prostu zginąć. Chase – A ty ciągle o nich. My walczymy o życie, oni też. Chase skinął na Mary, ruszyli. Jeff – Nie pomożemy im? *spojrzał za siebie.* Chase – Nie. Jeff podbiegł do nich, wyrównał z nimi. Jeff – Naprawdę? Uciekniemy nie myśląc o nich? Chase – Ty myślisz. Znów zawiał ostry, zimny wiatr. Jeff – Co z nimi? William, Cole, Rouse… Szli dalej. Jeff – Sail… … Piątka uciekinierów parła przez las. Na ich szczęście szli ścieżką. Teren nieznacznie się podniósł. Pod nogami zawodników skrzypiały opadłe igły. W powietrzu unosił się przyjemny, leśny zapach. Była to jedyna przyjemna rzecz. Cisza wciąż panowała w lesie. Zawodnicy byli nią tak przytłoczeni, że zaczęli rozmawiać ciszej, pomiędzy sobą. Szli znowu parami, po kolei Constance i Will, Sail i Rouse, a na końcu Cole. Colliam rozmawiali ściszonym głosem. Constance cały czas oglądała się na boki, wsłuchiwała się w las. William – Idziemy i idziemy *obrócił się do idącej za nimi Rouse* Daleko jeszcze? Rouse wzruszyła ramionami. William spojrzał na Constance. William – Chyba teraz jedyne co mamy to ta ścieżka *spuścił głowę* Constance – Ścieżka to już coś. Prawdopodobnie dokądś prowadzi *mówiła nawet nie patrząc na chłopaka, patrzyła w las* Las raczej nie zaatakuje nas na tak dobrze wytyczonej ścieżce. William podniósł głowę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się promień uśmiechu. Za Colliamem szli Sail i Rouse, oni również rozmawiali cicho. Cole nawet się im nie wcinał, zwyczajnie nie słyszał o czym mówią. Sail – Rouse, dobrze idziemy? *zapytał cicho* Rouse – Nie wiem *powiedziała smutno* Mamy ścieżkę, więc dokądś prowadzi. To wyjście… Na razie nic nie wygląda znajomo. Sail – Wiem… Błądzimy… Rouse nie odpowiedziała. Wsłuchała się w ciszę. W lesie było niesamowicie głucho. Uciekający zawodnicy nie mogli się temu nadziwić. Rouse – Oh… Widzę jeden pozytywny znak *powiedziała po dłuższej chwili* Sail – Jaki? *zapytał z nutą nadziei w głosie* Rouse – Drzewa. Obok wyjścia rosły te same. Blondyn spojrzał na drzewa, mieszanka sosen i świerków. Sail – Hm… Sosny i świerki. I jeszcze w dodatku nic nas nie atakuje *uśmiechnął się, dość szeroko* Rouse – Jesteś taki pozytywny *zarumieniła się* Sail – Heh, no tak… No bo wiesz musiałem się… Rozmowę przerwał jednak dźwięk. Coś przerwało leśną ciszę. Szelest gałęzi. To wiatr. Constance – Wiatr? *dziwiła się* Cole – Dziwne… Wiatr wiał dalej. Miarowo. Podmuch, chwila przerwy, podmuch. Zawodnicy-uciekinierzy szli dalej, w tych samych parach, w takich samych odstępach. Constance i William nie odwracali się, patrzyli tylko do przodu. William – Dziwny wiatr *podmuch rozwiał mu włosy* Constance nie patrzyła na chłopaka, szła odwrócona bokiem, patrzyła w między drzewa. Constance – No faktycznie enigmatyczny. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do chłopaka… jednak w miejscu gdzie spodziewała się go zobaczyć nikogo nie było. Constance – William? William! Spojrzała na ścieżkę. Reszty też nie było. Sail, Rouse, Cole zniknęli. Chłodny wiatr zawiał mocniej, Constance przytrzymała swój czarny kapelusik. Gałęzie iglaków zaszeleściły, podmuch podniósł zalegające na ścieżce, rude igły. Constance zatrzymała się, zbladła. Patrzy we wszystkie strony, woła. Constance – William! Sail! Rouse! Cole! Zero odpowiedzi. Nawet wiatr ustał. Znowu zrobiło się tak przeraźliwie cicho. Dziewczyna przestraszona usiadła na szarym, porośniętym mchem głazie. Wodziła wzrokiem po ścieżce. Ręce jej drżą, w kącikach oczu pojawiają się łzy. Constance – Jjjak do tego doszło… *głos jej drży.* Po raz pierwszy od wejścia do lasu Constance poczuła się tak źle. Taka samotna i przestraszona. Siedziała tak na szarym głazie, zupełnie nie wiedziała co robić. Constance – Powinniśmy byli iść za ręce, trzymać się *zrzucała na siebie odpowiedzialność. W jej głosie brzmiał żal* To moja wina. Tak. Musiała sobie nawrzucać. Przez strach Constance przestała myśleć racjonalnie. Dopiero po paru minutach, kiedy emocje trochę osłabły Zaklinaczce duchów wróciła trzeźwość umysłu. Constance – To przez las. *powiedziała nagle. Wyprostowała się* To duchy i mrok. Teraz… Trzeba się odnaleźć… Dziewczyna stanęła na środku ścieżki. Mimowolnie po policzku popłynęła jej łza, szybko starła ja rękawem. Constance – Muszę być silna! Tupnęła mocno w ziemię, przekręciła kapelusik. Constance – Będę silna! Dla Williama! Dla przyjaciół! Dla… *złapała się za brzuch* Oh… Dziewczyna ruszyła przed siebie, ostrym, szybkim i zdecydowanym krokiem. Była pewna tego czego chciała – chciała przeżyć i uratować tych na, których jej zależało. … Las szumi spokojnie. Wiatr wieje spokojnie… Sail zaś jest niespokojny. Stoi na środku ścieżki i rozgląda się zdezorientowany. Sail – Constance?! William?! Rouse! Blondyn jest zestresowany, nerwowo się uśmiecha. Sail – Co się stało, co się stało? ;_; myśl Sail, myśl. Myślał. Oparł się tyłem o stojące przy ścieżce drzewo. Sail – Zawiał wiatr i… *myślał głośno* las nas rozdzielił. Szybkie wnioski. Chłopak wypuścił powietrze, zamknął oczy. Podjął szybką decyzję – musiał się uspokoić i pomyśleć racjonalnie. Opuuuścił się na ziemię. Usiadł na mchu, plecami do drzewa. Sail – Trzeba uciekać. Jak najszybciej wyjść z lasu *w głowie pojawiało mu się wiele myśli* Ale nie mogę ich zostawić samych… czy mogę? Mogę? Blondyn pytał pustki. Las odpowiedział mu ciszą. Głuchą ciszą. Ciszą wyniszczającą i ogłupiającą. Sail – Świetnie -.- Zaczął drapać się po brodzie, zastanawiał się nad czymś bardzo istotnym. Sail – Muszę wybrać… Czy chcę ratować przyjaciół i ryzykować życie… czy uciekać samemu i postawić na to, że wrócę do Shannon… Wspomnienie dziewczyny poruszyło chłopaka. Zapłakał, łza pociekła mu po policzku. Sail – Shannon… Muszę do ciebie wrócić *mówił w smutku* Kocham cię… Schował głowę w ramionach. Sail siedział pochlipując cicho, oparty o świerk, z mchem pod tyłkiem i wielkim dylematem w głowie. Chłopak nie patrzył na las. Zamknął się w sobie. Jego również dopadło załamanie. Płakał tak po cichu… aż poczuł coś miękkiego na karku. Coś go… pogłaskało. Chłopak uniósł głowę. Sail – ZaSailoskryj? *zapytał zdziwiony* ZaSailoskryj! <3 Stworek uśmiechnął się uroczo, ukazał arsenał ostrych, śnieżnobiałych ząbków. Blondyn poderwał się z ziemi. Przytulił wyższego od niego stwora mooocno. Już nie poleciały mu łzy, powstrzymał się – mocno zacisnął oczy. Sail – Jak dobrze, że jesteś *mówił z ulgą* ZaSailoskryj zamruczał, poczochrał chłopaka kosmatą łapką. Blondyn zaśmiał się, poprawił włosy. Spoważniał. Sail – Pomożesz mi? ZaSailoskryj przekrzywił główkę jakby pytając ,,w czym?’’. Stworek zamrugał przyjaźnie złotymi oczkami. Sail – Ja chcę… wyjść z lasu. *namyślił się chwilę, przygryzł wargę* jak najszybciej… ZaSailoskryj chyba zaakceptował decyzję chłopaka. Wydał dźwięk podobny do pomruku i miauknięcia – definitywnie oznaczający zadowolenie z decyzji. Sail – Skryju… prowadź. ZaSailoskryj złapał Saila za rękę. Stanęli na ścieżce. Sail – Eh… *westchnął smutno* Stworek spojrzał na Saila pytająco. Sail – No bo wiesz… Mam wyrzuty sumienia. Zastanawiam się czy… ZaSailoskryj przyciągnął Saila do siebie i przytulił. Blondyn uśmiechnął się, kiwnął głową. Poczuł, że przynajmniej jeden przyjaciel z nim został. Sail – Dobrze, chodźmy. Jak nadarzy się okazja to ich przecież uratuję… Chłopak i jego pozornie mroczny opiekun poszli ścieżką. Jednak w tyle, za nimi coś zaszeleściło wśród drzew. Coś ciemnego zawirowało pomiędzy świerkami i szarpnęło gałęziami sosen. Inna, smuklejsza, ciemna sylwetka zamajaczyła w cieniu iglaków. Czerwone oczy otworzyły się i złowrogo rozbłysły. Cienisty stwór stał tak i nie ruszał się w miarę jak Sail i jego obrońca oddalali się. Stwór zawarczał groźnie. … Rouse klęczy na środku ścieżki. Majstruje coś w jednym ze swoich urządzonek. Na jej twarzy maluje się napięcie i determinacja. Rouse – Ugh *otarła pot z czoła* Nie będzie mnie las rozdzielał z przyjaciółmi. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się. W jednej ręce trzymała śrubokręt, w drugiej płaskie urządzenie, popukała w nie śrubokrętem. Rouse – Nie wiem czy zadziała :/ Ciekawe czy mnie doprowadzi do jakiejkolwiek formy życia. Łowczyni kosmitów położyła nowy sprzęt na dłoni. Chwilowo brak efektów. Rouse – Eh… Że też tak głupio daliśmy się rozdzielić. Straciliśmy się ze wzroku na parę sekund, bo mrugaliśmy bądź odwróciliśmy się… Gadam do siebie *_* Jak Exri… Już wydawało się, że dziewczyna posmutnieje kiedy… Rouse – Nie! Muszę być twarda! *spoliczkowała się* Rouse! Nie ma rozczulania się nad sobą! Muszę… być silna! Z rozmachem cisnęła śrubokrętem, tak, że ten wbił się w ziemię. Kucnęła i oczywiście go wyciągnęła. Rouse – Wszyscy… oprócz Cole’a… będą się starali odnaleźć siebie nawzajem! *rozejrzała się* Jestem na tej samej ścieżce. Mam przewagę :) Zadowolona Rouse schowała śrubokręt. Spojrzała wyczekująco na nowo skalibrowane urządzenie. Jak nie działało wcześniej tak nie działało dalej. Zrezygnowana schowała je do kieszeni. To, że sprzęt, na który stawiała nie działał trochę ją zasmuciło. Cały wysiłek w dłubaniu przy nadajniku poszedł na marne. Musiała wymyślić plan B. Rouse – Eh… Co ja tu mam? *sięgnęła do kieszeni* W kieszeni, prawie od razu, znalazła przypominające mikrofon urządzenie do emisji fal dźwiękowych – to nim badała jaskinie, w której znikł Thomas. Rouse – O. Prawie o tym zapomniałam. Obróciła sprzęcik w ręce. Zwróciła uwagę na mały, żółty guzik tuż nad diodowym wyświetlaczem. Zapomniała chyba do czego służył i przyglądała mu się ze zdziwieniem. Rouse – Co to było? *kliknęła żółty guziczek* Hm… Urządzenie zawibrowało, diodowy wyświetlacz uruchomił się. Łowczyni Kosmitów spojrzała na niego szczerze zaskoczona. Rouse – On… on… Ma zapisaną pozycję ostatniego uruchomienia <3 Dobrze, że zainstalowałam w nim odbieranie GPS z satelity nad Plutonem <3 Uradowana poszukiwaczka Ufo ucałowała urządzenie. W jej świadomości zagościła nadzieja. Rouse – No. To teraz tylko dotrzeć do jaskini… Stamtąd wyruszę szukać innych! Dziewczyna stanęła na ścieżce. Przyjrzała się wyświetlaczowi. Ok. Miała pewność, że urządzenie zapisało lokalizację, ale najpierw musiała jakoś zinterpretować wskazówki. Rouse – Hm… Mogłam wmontować ekran dotykowy z mojego stare smartphone ‘a. Stała tak na środku ścieżki i starała się ogarnąć odczyty kiedy… usłyszała skrzekliwy śmiech. Rouse – Hm? W jej stronę z dużą prędkością leciało coś brązowego. To coś śmiało się i pędziło… Zbliżało się. Rouse – Padnij! *padła* Baba Jaga na miotle przeleciała tuż nad głową Rouse. Dziewczyna szybko podniosła się. Zobaczyła jeszcze oddalającą się miotłę z właścicielką. Rouse była zszokowana. Otrzepała ubranie z rudych igieł. Rouse – Baba Jaga :o Niezwykłe… W sumie w Stumilowym Lesie z Wiliamem napotkało nas to samo… No cóż. Rouse otrząsnęła się i chciała iść dalej… No najpierw musiała pochować to co wypadło jej z kieszeni podczas padnięcia. Rouse – Orzeszki na wypadek głodu, mini gun, śrubokręt i… *schyliła się po papier* List. Łowczyni kosmitów rozłożyła niewielki świstek papieru. Rouse – No tak *patrzy na kartkę* List dla Emily od Evie. Ciekawe co właściwie je spotkało? Przed czym uciekały? Dziewczyna przeczytała jeszcze raz uważnie list. Rouse – Uciekam… jedyna pewna droga… wróci… miała po nią wrócić… Rouse uniosła głowę, spojrzała w górę. Rouse – Ona uciekała tak samo jak ja… A skończyła jako nagi szkielet w jaskini tak blisko wyjścia. Smutne. Łowczyni Ufo, schowała list do kieszeni. Rouse – Oby mi poszło lepiej. Ruszyła. Szła prosto, początkowo. Trzymała swój sprzęt przed sobą. Wierzyła, że ją doprowadzi do celu. Sprzęt nakazał skręcić. Rouse bez namysłu zeszła ze ścieżki i weszła w świerkowo-sosnowy las. Szła dalej i dalej… … Cole siedział na szarym głazie, bez większego ruchu. W ciszy. Włosy powiewały mu na lekkim wietrze. Kiedy chłopak podniósł głowę wiatr ustał. Cole – Dość użalania się! Czas działać. Blondyn otrząsnął się już z pierwszego szoku po rozdzieleniu z grupą. Stał teraz na środku ścieżki. Cole – Nie zginę… Tupnął. Sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni. Z jego twarzy dało wyczytać się determinację. Cole - Jestem… Zakręcił nożem w ręku. Cole - …Assasinem! Chłopak podskoczył i z rozmachem cisnął nożem w ziemię. Rozczochrał włosy jeszcze bardziej. Podwinął rękawy białej bluzy. Rozrył butem ziemię – narysował sobie na policzkach krechy – barwy bojowe. Schylił się po wbity w ziemi nóż. Mimo wszystko kaptura nie założył. Cole – Czas się wydostać z lasu! Zakręcił nożem jeszcze raz, wyrzucił w górę i złapał. Cole – Jest okazja aby się wykazać. Blondyn spojrzał na ścieżkę, potem w jedną i w drugą stronę. Wzruszył ramionami. Cole – Niech los zadecyduje. Rzucił nóż w górę. Ostrze opadło nie wbijając się w ziemię. Ostry czubek wskazywał lewą stronę ścieżki. Dla Cole’a był to znak, by porzucić wytyczoną dróżkę i zaryzykować bieg na przełaj. Assasin wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał wiele do stracenia. Śmierć mogła go spotkać także na ścieżce. Dużo nie ryzykował. Był sam w lesie pośród ciszy. Pocieszała go myśl, że oprócz tej głuchoty i dziwnych powiewów nic go jeszcze nie zaatakowało. Cole – Śmierć chodzi piechotą… ja pobiegnę ^^ Adrenalina zbroiła swoje. Sprawiła, że akrobatyczne możliwości Cole’a wzrosły. Dość zgrabnie zrobił gwiazdę i skoczył w las po lewej stronie drogi. Rozpędził się. Teren schodził w dół, łagodnie, ale zawsze. To pozwoliło Cole’owi nabrać sporej prędkości. Z impetem przebił się przez iglaste krzewy, skoczył i znalazł się na płaskim terenie. Wraz ze zmianą nachylenia musiał wyhamować. Wyhamował robiąc salto. Cole – No! Dawno tak dobrze nie radziłem sobie z parkourem ^_^ Chłopak uśmiechał się i jednocześnie ciężko oddychał. By zneutralizować dyszenie zaciskał zęby w tym właśnie uśmiechu. Nawet nie był bardzo zmęczony. Cole – To teraz… Zrobił nabieg na drzewo i salto, płynnie wylądował na mchu – obunóż. Cole – Oh yeah! *zrobił daba i przyjął zwycięską pozę* Blond Assasin rozejrzał się. Znalazł się w lesie jodłowym. Zaciągnął się leśnym powietrzem. Był szeroko uśmiechnięty. Odżył na nowo. Po raz drugi od wejścia do The Forest Cole przeżył metamorfozę. Cole – Cóż… Przeszłość zostawię przeszłości. Co teraz, co teraz? Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze. Nie znalazł nowej ścieżki, wzruszył ramionami. Cole – Trudno. Peszek, pójdę na piechotę. Blondyn już opanował oddech. Po zrobieniu paru kroków znudził się wyraźnie i przeszedł w bieg. Szybki bieg. Assasin Cole mknął zygzakiem pomiędzy jodłami. Nawet najlepszym zdarzają się jednak wypadki. Biegnąc potknął się o wystający korzeń i… przewrócił się w pełnym biegu… prawie :P Zrobił salto i przekoziołkował po porośniętej mchem ziemi. Zatrzymał się dopiero na pniu kolejnej jodły. Zamortyzował prawą nogą uderzenie. Usiadł z szerokim uśmiechem. Cole – No nieźle… Poczuł coś dziwnego. Lewą stopą… Wilgoć i miękkość. Tak, zauważył, że zgubił buta i skarpetkę. Prawdopodobnie sznurówki oplątały się wokół zdradliwego korzenia… Cole – Haha :D *entuzjazm go rozpierał* Po co mi buty?! Blondyn stanął na jednej nodze, zdjął prawego buta i rzucił go w dal. Podwinął nogawki czarnych spodni. Stanął bosymi stopami na wilgotnym, chłodnym mchu. Przeszły go przyjemne dreszcze. Cole – O tak! *wykonał radosny taniec szczęścia* Zżywam się z naturą! Tak. Podczas gdy inni prawdopodobnie walczyli o życie Cole odnalazł nowe życie. Był przeszczęśliwy. Zapomniał o otaczającej go grozie. Co zaskakujące wyszło nad nim słońce. Otrząsnął się ze szczęścia. Skupił się. Cole – Dobrze byłoby jednak pomóc innym. Trzeba iść dalej, a nie tańczysz taniec zwycięstwa :/ Otrzepał swoją białą bluzę z ziemi (bród po upadku) i poszedł przed siebie. Szedł pewnym siebie krokiem. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że jest bosy, rozczochrany, czy umazany ziemią na twarzy. Był przede wszystkim szczęśliwy. Jak nigdy wcześniej. … William idzie ścieżką. Zaciska pięści. Jest zdenerwowany i zdeterminowany. Nie ogląda się za siebie, nie patrzy w bok. William – Znajdę Constance, Saila i Rouse i ucieknę z tego lasu, a potem go spalę. Chłopak mówił tak pod nosem. Szedł szybkim marszem. Momentami prawie biegł. William – Głupia ścieżka -,- Niezadowolony kopnął leżącą na jego drodze szyszkę. Wyżył się, chociaż trochę. Ścieżka jak ścieżka. Nic niezwykłego. Była raczej płaska, żadnych spadków, żadnych podniesień. Will szczerze liczył na jakiś zjazd w dół. Był zdenerwowany i chętnie nabrał by prędkości… Ocenił, że bieg po płaskim zabrałby mu zbyt wiele potrzebnej energii. Tak. William cały czas myślał. W głowie miał mnóstwo scenariuszy. Wykorzystywał chwile, w których nic go nie atakowało, na zastanawianie się. W jego głowie pojawiał się plan ucieczki. William – Uciekniemy, oj uciekniemy. A Chase’owi utnę łeb jak go znajdę -_- Chłopak szedł dalej. Oddając się monotonnemu chodzeniu po ścieżce mógł się skoncentrować. Bynajmniej koncentracja nie pozwoliła mu znaleźć rozwiązania sytuacji, tzn. mimo, że wiedział, że chce uciec z przyjaciółmi, nie wiedział jak się za to zabrać. William - Gr… Pustka w głowie. Jak mamy stąd uciec?! *krzyknął* Do bani! Trochę zmęczony i bardziej niż trochę zdenerwowany zatrzymał się. Usiadł na pustym pniaku leżącym kawałek od ścieżki. Chwila odpoczynku była mu bardziej potrzebna niż myślał. Dopiero kiedy usiadł poczuł zmęczenie w nogach. William – Moje łydki płoną *złapał się za prawą nogę* Argh… Skórcz mnie łapie… Will rozprostował nogę. Wziął głęboki oddech. William – Dramat… *spojrzał na zegarek – tak jak wcześniej, nie działał* Eh… Will sięgnął po schowaną pod czarną bluzą manierkę. Wziął duży łyk wody. Odrobina ściekła mu po policzku. Zaspokoiwszy pragnienie otarł zwilżone usta i wstał. William – Dobrze, że głupawy, elegancki strój został w obozie *chodziło mu o nieznany z nazwy obóz* Z drugiej strony te ciuchy trochę kosztowały… Trudno. Brunet wrócił na ścieżkę, spojrzał w dwie strony. Westchnął smutno. Coś jednak sprawiło, że się spiął. Mianowicie, usłyszał szelest, odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego ów dźwięk dochodził. Krzaki przy ścieżce poruszyły się ostrzegawczo. William – Oho, wiedziałem, że coś na mnie wyskoczy >_< Chłopak szybkim ruchem podniósł z ziemi cienki, ostry patyk. Słaba broń, ale zawsze lepsze to niż nic… Szelest robił się głośniejszy i wtedy z krzaków wyskoczył szary kształt. William cofnął się w tył. Szare coś skoczyło na niego, wytrącając mu kijek z ręki. William – Nie… Stwór przygniótł go łapami do ziemi, błysnęły ostre kły i… ...Stwór okazał się nie być groźnym, leśnym potworem, okazało się, że był to… William – Silver? Wilk polizał go wilgotnym jęzorem po twarzy. Zszedł ze swojego pana, pozwolił mu wstać i się otrzepać. Chłopak spojrzał na wilka. Ten wydał mu się trochę większy niż ostatnim razem. Sięgał mu prawie do pasa, miał bujniejszą, bardziej srebrną sierść. W dodatku wydawał się masywniejszy. William – Urosłeś *spojrzał na wilka z podziwem* Ten jakby rozumiejąc kiwnął łbem. Niebieskie ślepia zalśniły. William – Przynajmniej nie jestem sam, heh *zaśmiał się sam do siebie* Może wyjdę cały z lasu. Silver? Wilk szczeknął i zamerdał ogonem. Will zaśmiał się. William – Ok. Szukajmy innych, dobrze piesku? Silver zaszczekał jeszcze raz. William pogłaskał go. William – Dobry wilk… Dam ci coś. Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni mały wisiorek (należał do Constance) i podłożył wilkowi pod nos. Zwierz powąchał ozdobę i zaczął węszyć w powietrzu. Zastrzygł uszami, spojrzał w las. William – Czujesz coś? *spytał nachylając się do wilka* Silver podniósł łeb, spojrzał na Willa. Wilk skinął łbem w kierunku drzew. William – Mamy zejść ze ścieżki? *zapytał niepewnie* Silver szczeknął. William zastanowił się. Ostatecznie zaufał swojemu pupilowi. Komu innemu? Wilk w końcu żył w lesie, mógł pomóc w odnalezieniu innych. Po chwili namysłu William i Silver zeszli ze ścieżki i weszli w las. … Constance szła ścieżką. Opadłe igły szeleściły z każdym jej krokiem. Dziewczyna patrzyła tylko przed siebie. Nie przejmowała się poboczem. Chciała dojść do końca ścieżki – taki ustaliła sobie cel. Idąc sięgnęła po manierkę z wodą. Ciągły, szybki marsz był męczący. Musiała się napić. Constance – Co ten las ze mną robi? *zakręciła manierkę* Tak chce mi się pić… i jeść… Dziewczyna zwolniła. Faktycznie, niespodziewanie poczuła głód. Rozejrzała się, nie widziała niestety niczego co nadawałoby się do jedzenia. Constance – Szkoda, że nie ma Rouse :/ Ona miałaby chociaż te orzechy. Zaklinaczka duchów zrobiła kilka kroków. Teraz wpatrywała się w las. Szukała jakiś krzaczków. Constance – Maliny… muszą tu być maliny. Malin jednak nie było. Constance zatrzymała się, poczuła ból głowy. Constance – Brzuch, a teraz jeszcze to… *rozejrzała się, dostrzegła jakiś powalone drzewo* O. Usiądę sobie. Blondynka klapnęła na pniu przewróconego drzewa. Złapała się za brzuch. Constance – O, o… Co się dzieję? To nie powinno się dziać tak szybko… Poczuła bolesny skurcz w żołądku. Przechyliła się. Zwymiotowała. Wodą i żółcią… w większości żółcią. Zakaszlała, otarła usta leżącym na ziemi listkiem. Szybko odkręciła manierkę i przepłukała usta. Nie mogła ryzykować utarty wody, więc mimo wstrętu połknęła... Constance – Fuj *ciężko oddychała, głos jej zadrżał* Musze… coś... zjeść! Ciągle trzęsąc się po zwymiotowaniu, Constance zaczęła desperacko przeglądać kieszenie. Grzebie wszędzie, w każdym schowku. Wylatuje kilka monet, jakaś agrafka, breloczek w kształcie czaszki. Constance – Nie mam nic? *szuka w kieszeniach* Znajduje. W kieszonce na pupie. 3 cukierki w białych papierkach. Rozwija jeden i łapczywie wkłada sobie do ust. W pierwszej chwili chciała od razu zjeść, ale szybko powstrzymała się i zaczęła powoli żuć. Constance – Lukrecja, siostra mi je dala *żuje czarna lukrecję* Może być… Schowała pozostałe dwa cukierki do kieszeni bluzy i stała. Musiała iść dalej. Poszła. Cały czas żuła gorzkiego cukierka. Był słodki, trochę… nawet jej smakował. Constance – Muszę… *ciągle ciamka lukrecje* znaleźć wyjście z lasu… i Williama… Przez lekkie osłabienie idzie wolniej. Ale idzie. W stałym tempie. Constance – Oh, jak dobrze, że nic nie próbuje mnie zjeść. Dziewczyna idzie tak i idzie… … Przez las cichy, głuchy razem wędrowali, Idąc tak pod rękę, śmiesznie wyglądali, Jeden postawny, przystojny, wysoki Bardzo ostrożnie, stawiał swoje kroki. Drugi miał ślepia i ostre zębiska, Dosyć rozkosznie wyglądał z bliska. Idą tak razem, cichutko dreptają Aż w końcu rozmowę taką zaczynają: Sail – Eh… Martwię się… ZaSailoskryj spojrzał na chłopaka, jakby pytał ,,czym się martwisz’’. Sail – O kogoś… Nie chodzi mi nawet o Constance, Williama, czy Rouse… Chodzi o moją dziewczynę, Shannon. Blondyn westchnął smutno. ZaSailoskryj zatrzymał się, spojrzał na chłopaka, zamruczał. Sail – Kocham ją i… boję się, że mógłbym ją stracić. Stworek zamruczał smutno. Sail spuścił głowę. Sail – Brakuje mi jej :< Chłopak sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, wyjął stamtąd zdjęcie. Rozłożył je. Na zdjęciu widać Saila z niebieską grzywką i atrakcyjną, uśmiechnięta blondynkę – Shannon. ZaSailoskryj pochylił się nad zdjęciem. Zamruczał. Sail też patrzył na fotografię. W oczach pojawiły mu się łzy. Sail – Zrobiliśmy je w lecie, rok temu… Shannon uparła się aby pójść do fotografa i zrobić klasyczną fotkę na białym tle. By cała uwaga skupiła się na nas. Sail… zapłakał. Łza poleciała mu po policzku. Pociągnął nosem. Sail – Tak bardzo ją kocham ;_; ZaSailoskryj spojrzał na zdjęcie i na płaczącego Saila. Stworek zamrugał smutno złotymi oczkami, poruszył trójkątnymi uszkami. Delikatnie dotknął łapką dłoni Saila, zamknął mu ją (ukrył zdjęcie). Sail – Hm? *poleciała mu kolejna łezka* ZaSailoskryj przytulił Saila. Moocno. Chłopak czuł na twarzy cieplutkie futerko stwora, czół jego ciepło. Sail – Dziękuję Skryju… Jesteś jedyną oso… mam tylko ciebie. Stworek pogłaskał chłopaka po głowie i zawarczał, przestał go przytulać. Sail – Oj wiem… Musimy iść. Stwór kiwnął głową. Sail – No dobrze *otarł ostatnią łzę* Shannon nie chciałaby zobaczyć mnie płaczącego… Idziemy. Poszli dalej. Trzymając się za ręce. Prawdziwi przyjaciele. … Rouse idzie przez las. Kieruje się wskazaniami swojego mikrofono-podobnego nadajnika. Wcześniej Rouse szła przez świerki i sosny. Teraz powoli drzewa iglaste ustępowały tym uzbrojonym w liście. Teren wyrównał się. Z ziemi nie sterczały już szare skały. Rouse – I dokąd ja dojdę? -_- Dziewczyna na chwilę zatrzymała się. Potrząsnęła trzymanym urządzeniem. Wskazania nie zmieniły się. Miała iść w tym samym kierunku. Rouse – Czy oby przypadkiem on nie załapał złej lokalizacji? *rozgląda się na boki* Przy tej jaskini rosły iglaki, a tu… liście. Na głowę Rouse powoli zleciał zgniłozielony listek. Rouse – Eh… I jeszcze ta wilgotność *powachlowała się dłonią* No nic to. Dalej w las, póki czas… Poszła dalej. Im dalej szła tym robiło się bardziej wilgotno. Drzewa przybierały ciemnozielony odcień. Poszukiwaczka Ufo zatrzymała się nad zarośniętym stawikiem. Powierzchnia wody była niebieska. Z brzegu wyrastały jednak różnorakie roślinki. Kawałek dalej był podobny stawik. Rouse – Bagniście się robi :/ Dziewczyna wyminęła zarośnięte, paskudne stawiki ostrożnie stawiając kroki na tych suchych (przynajmniej pozornie) skrawkach ziemi. Rouse – Paskudne, obrzydliwe kałuże. I te małe i te duże *mruczała pod nosem* Stanęła na suchym podłożu. Rozpięła kitel. Rouse – Aż się zgrzałam. Fiu, fiu… O, o… Przed nią były kolejne kałuże. Ciągnęły się one aż do pobliskich krzaków. Rouse – Eh… *spogląda to na buty, to na wskazywane przez nadajnik pozycje* Trudno… Dziewczyna już nie chciała się tak starać. Po prostu przeszła przez kałuże nie przejmując się tym, że będzie mokra. Na jej szczęście były nie głębokie. Woda sięgnęła jej ledwo do kostki (w najgłębszej). Rouse – Uff… Obym miała to za sobą *stanęła przy krzakach* Spomiędzy krzaków wyleciała spora ważka, zabzyczała i zniknęła wśród drzew. Rouse – Ważka? *zdziwiła się* Poszukiwaczka kosmitów rozchyliła krzaki, przeszła pomiędzy nimi. Jej oczom okazały się… Rouse – No nie! Rouse znalazła się na obrzeżach Przebrzydłych Moczarów! Dziewczyna padła na kolana (miała pod sobą suchą trawę). Rouse – No nie! Przebrzydłe Moczary!!! Nienawidzę! *zastanowiła się* Chociaż dobrze, że to nie ta graniczna delta, na której… Exri straciła nogę :< Pani profesor od Ufo spoliczkowała się. Rouse – Nie czas się łamać! Mam przyjaciół w potrzebie. Podeszła do samego brzegu. Przed nią stojąca, trochę śmierdząca, zielonkawa woda. Nad wodą latały wielkie ważki, po wodzie unosiły się różnorakie liście, pod wodą czaiło się nie wiadomo co. W powietrzu unosił się dziwny, stęchły zapach. Tak pachniały bagna. Mniej liczne drzewa porastały żółte huby. Rouse stanęła przy jednym takim drzewie. Rouse – Żółta huba… Bedif… *znowu się spoliczkowała* Nie myśl o martwiakach! Rouse spojrzała w wodę. Zastanawiała się co zrobić. Rouse – Zastanawiam się co zrobić… Tratwa? Kajak? Czółno? Kanu? Nie wiem -_- Na jej nieszczęście w pobliżu nie było widać żadnego pniaka, ani niczego z czego dałoby się zrobić coś co by dryfowało. Rouse – Eh… Gdybym się tak mogła teleportować *spojrzała na wodę* Pozostaje mi spacer… Wytężyła wzrok. Dostrzegła najbliższą wysepkę na bagnie. Porastały ją pałki wodne. Rouse – No cóż. Trudno się mówi. Dziewczyna uniosła wysoko mikrofonowe urządzenie i weszła do wody. Na jej szczęście brudna woda sięgała jej tylko do pasa. Pod butami czuła muł. Powoli ruszyła przez bagno. Cały czas spoglądała na nadajnik. Rouse – Już to czuję. Pijawki powłażą mi do waginy >_< Łowczyni kosmitów przyśpieszyła. Nie chciała za długo przebywać w zamulonej wodzie. Po niespełna minucie dotarła na ląd. Rozejrzała się, skontrolowała się na nadajniku. Rouse – Nawet nie zboczyłam z kursu *jej myśli jednak cały czas odbiegały od ucieczki* Tyle wspomnień z tymi moczarami… Po raz kolejny Rouse spoliczkowała się. Teraz już milcząc poszła dalej. Aby umilić sobie spacer do drugiej ręki (do lewej) wzięła sobie pałkę wodną. Idąc obracała sobie ją radośnie lub uderzała o wodę. Rouse – No. I taki spacer to super sprawa :D Dziewczyna przedostawała się przez bagna. W sumie to na zmianę wchodziła na wysepkę i z niej schodziła. W końcu jednak Rouse dotarła na ciekawszą wysepkę. Rouse – Krzaczory. Habazie jakieś -.- Trzciny-faszyny. Przedarła się przez krzaki. Trafiła na wysepkę większą niż inne. Jej centrum było wybrukowane. W centrum wybrukowanego okręgu znajdował się posąg starej kobiety z miotłą. Spomiędzy kostek wyrastała trawa. Rouse – O. Jakiś pradawny, pogański ołtarzyk *spojrzała na stan bruku* Jak widać w nienajlepszym stanie. Podeszła bliżej pomnika. Dotknęła szarej powierzchni. Rouse – Jakiś dziwny kamień… Marmur? Piaskowiec? Byłam słaba z geologii… Jak ja kocham gadać do siebie <3 Dziewczyna popukała w pomnik. Rouse – Oj Jadźka. Już się dzisiaj spotkałyśmy *mrugnęła na kamiennej Baba Jagi* Kamienna Baba nie zareagowała. Rouse roześmiała się. Rouse – No dobra, bobra. Trzeba iść dalej. Łowczyni kosmitów przyjrzała się nadajnikowi. Rouse – Dalej prosto… Ciekawe dokąd dojdę. No i poszła. Opuściła tajemniczą wysepkę zostawiając pomnik Baba Jagi za sobą. Kiedy się oddaliła wokół pomnika zawirowały błędne ogniki. … Jodłowy las stał nieruchomo. Panowała w nim dziwna cisza. Wśród drzew dało wyczuć się napięcie. Słońca nie było. Niebo zasłaniały szare chmury. Było chłodno. Tajemnicza i groźna atmosfera nie udzielała się jednak Cole’owi. Blondyn szedł spokojnie, cały czas lekko się uśmiechał. Miał spuszczoną głowę, patrzył na patyk, który trzymał. Właściwie nie tylko go trzymał. Ostrzył go. Cole – Nowe hobby – robienie mini dzid *zgrabnie zakręcił nożem w ręce* Arsenał gdybym zgubił ostatni nóż. Chłopakowi nie przeszkadzało to, że gada do siebie. Wszyscy aby nie czuć się samotnie to robili. Cole – Jeszcze strugnę parę razy i… jest! Uniósł w górę półmetrowy, naostrzony kijek. Nóż schował do kieszeni, zaś nowo otrzymaną dzidę ujął w prawą rękę. Cole – No, teraz mogę iść i… wyjść z lasu? *zapytał sam siebie* Na pewno? Opuścił rękę z dzidą, zamyślił się. Cole – Reszta też ma kłopoty… *ścisnął kijek mocniej* I nie koniecznie czują się tak dobrze jak ja… Blondyn podrapał się za uchem, wyjął z włosów liścia. Cole – Eh… Jak znajdę ich po drodze to im pomogę. Tylko też przydałby mi się jakiś kierunek… Który wybrać? Chłopak wbił kijek w ziemię, rozejrzał się. Ze wszystkich storn otaczał go jodłowy las. Zamknął oczy, rozłożył ręce. Cole skupił się. Pomyślał, że skoro wzrok nie pomaga mu znaleźć drogi to pomogą inne zmysły, wyostrzył je. Stał tak nieruchomy, starał się wstrzymać oddech. Dał szansę słuchowi. Las emanował wręcz ciszą; brak wiatru i brak zwierząt. Jednak coś może dało się usłyszeć? Cole wytężył słuch. Słuchał. Niestety nie słyszał absolutnie nic. Jedynie cichy świst wydychanego, przez siebie, powietrza. Nie podłamał się. Spróbował węchu. Tutaj było trudniej. Na początku oczywiście poczuł zapach igieł i żywicy, tak jodły nie straciły zapachu. Starał się jednak wyczuć coś więcej. Powoli wyodrębniał więcej woni, aż w końcu poczuł coś innego, dziwnego. Bardzo delikatnie, ale jednak. Blondyn otworzył oczy. Cole – Spalenizna? Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegł go zapach. Nic szczególnego, jodły i jodły. Jednak coś popchnęło go w tamtą stronę. Złapał dzidę i poszedł. Cole – Mam nadzieję, że moje zmysły mnie nie oszukały *uśmiechnął się sam do siebie* Assasin musiał się pilnować by iść prosto. W jodłowym lesie łatwo było stracić orientacje. Dodatkowo sam las mącił w głowie… a może nie? Cole nie spotkał, od momentu rozdzielenia z grupą, niczego nadnaturalnego. Chłopak oddał monotonnemu marszowi. Szedł i szedł… Aż doszedł. Poczuł intensywniejszy zapach spalenizny. Wyszedł z jodeł na dość szeroką, porośniętą trawą drogę. Kawałek dalej oczywiście kolejna ściana drzew, ale droga była sporym urozmaiceniem. Kiedy wyszedł na drogę zrobiło się mimowolnie jaśniej, w końcu drzewa nie zakrywały światła. Cole – Ale czad, droga! :D *podskoczył zadowolony* Może… *aż nie mógł uwierzyć* może wyjdę z lasu?! Blondyn nie mógł uwierzyć. Czyżby naprawdę znalazł się blisko ucieczki? Kiedy pierwsze szczęście minęło Cole spoważniał lekko. Cole – Trzeba sprawdzić. Ruszył z przebiegiem drogi, wzdłuż dwóch ścian jodłowej puszczy. Uśmiech nie znikał mu z twarzy. Zdawało się, że zapomniał o wszelkich troskach. Znowu musiał iść. Tym razem jednak miał jedną drogę… do czasu aż pojawiło się rozwidlenie. Jedno wyraźnie w lewo, w głąb jodeł, drugie lekko w prawo, dalej przejrzyste. Cole – Hm… *zatrzymał się na rozstaju* Które wybrać? Zastanawiał się dłuższa chwilę. Postanowił ponownie pozostawić pytanie przeznaczeniu. Ścisnął dzidę w ręce i z rozmachem cisnął w górę. Kij poleciał w górę i w dóóóół. Padło na ziemie, ostrze wskazywało lewo. Cole – Lewo po raz drugi… ok. Stanął na drodze odchodzącej w lewo. Zaciągnął się powietrzem. Wyczuwał jakiś dziwny zapach, wcześniej uznał to za spaleniznę, ale teraz nie był już pewny. Musiał dojść i się dowiedzieć. W miarę jak szedł dalej drogą zapach… a właściwie smród robił się co raz mocniejszy i co raz mniej znośny. Cole – Paskudne *skrzywił się. Szedł dalej* Co może aż tak zalatywać? Był co raz bliżej źródła smrodu. Chłopak powoli się do tego przyzwyczajał. Cole – Mam nadzieję, że tym nie przesiąknę >.< Dotarł do końca drogi. Trafił na niewielką polanę. Tam znalazł źródło smrodu. Na wpół zawalony, dawniej murowany szarymi blokami, domek. Zachował się tylko skrawek słomianego dachu. Przed domkiem, wśród spopielonych krzaków leżały drewniane kije. Kawałek od budowli w ziemię wbite były widły, obok nich leżał rzemyk. Cole – Co to było? Podszedł do budynku. Wokół unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach spalenizny i zgnilizny. Ich mieszanka była jeszcze gorsza niż gdyby wystąpiły osobno. Cole – Piorun rozwalił ten dom? *przyglądał się budynkowi* Fragmenty dachu leżały przy pokrytych sadzą ścianach. Cole – Ciekawe kto tu mieszkał… *poczuł burczenie w brzuchu* O. Może zachowało się jakieś jedzenie. Blond Assasin okrążył domek. Znalazł drzwi, wszedł do środka. W środku było dość jasno, głównie przez brak dachu. Klepisko pokrywały jakieś wiechcie. Mniej więcej w centrum domu Cole znalazł coś co śmierdziało najgorzej. Cole – Okropne *skrzywił się* Znalazł prawie całkiem zjedzone, gnijące zwłoki. Cole – Mięso tak zgniłe, że fioletowe, biedaczek :< A co to? Chłopak spojrzał na osobliwą konstrukcję. Był to jakby przestrzenny labirynt zbudowany z drewnianych klatek. Do jednej klatki przewiązane były dwie opaski. Spojrzał w górę. Na rozwieszonych od ściany do ściany sznurach wisiały pęki zbóż, czosnku i ziół. Cole – Hm… Ktoś tu znał się na gotowaniu. Pewnie miał tu kury, czy coś… *spojrzał na zgniłe zwłoki* Eh… Biedaczek. Blondyn podszedł do ściany. Stal tam stary, drewniany, osmalony kredens. Leżało na nim kilka główek czosnku, ale było też coś co zadowoliło Cole’a. W szafce znalazł słoik i starą bułkę. Cole – Mam jedzenie :D Odkręcił słoik, poczuł przyjemny zapach mięsa, zajrzał do środka. Cole – Yhm *westchnął szczęśliwy* Konserwa z dziczyzny ^^ Przełamał suchą bułkę na pół, wydłubał nią kawałek mięsa. Zjadł. Cole – Dziwne, nie jadłem jeszcze takiego… ale nawet ok. Chłopak wyszedł z domku przez dziurę w ścianie. Jadł konserwę i zagryzał suchą bułką. Szedł powoli przed siebie chrupiąc czerstwe pieczywo. Cole – Ale fart. Opuszczony dom i takie dobre jedze… nie! Zachwiał się i prawie wpadł do okazałej dziury za domkiem. Cole – Uf *otarł pot z czoła* Co to za dziura? Blondyn połknął końcówkę bułki. Otrzepał ręce. Stanął na krawędzi dziury. Poczuł obrzydliwy smród uchodzący z ziemi. Zobaczył małe muchy unoszące się nad nią. Cole – Co to… o nie O_O W dziurze gniły ludzkie szczątki… mnóstwo ludzkich szczątków. Poskręcane jelita, nerki i inne narządy wewnętrze. Dojrzał też kości – różne, od długich piszczeli aż po czaszki. Widział też odcięte uszy, wydłubane oczy i inne, jeszcze gorsze rzeczy. Cofnął się gwałtownie. Dotarło do niego. Cole – Czyli to całe mięso *spojrzał na słoik* Ten dziwny smak… Sparaliżowało go. Upuścił słoik. Naczynie spadło do dziury. Chłopak padł na kolana i obficie zwymiotował. Pluł i pluł. Wziął patyczek i zaczął wygrzebywać sobie resztki mięsa z ust. Cole – Nie, nie, nie! *walił pięściami w ziemię* Zwymiotował jeszcze raz. Cole – Nie… nie *wstał* Nie chcę wiedzieć nic więcej! Okrążył dom. Chciał wracać na drogę. Zatrzymał się przy wbitych w ziemie widłach. Na zębach pozostała krew. Cole odwrócił wzrok. Myślał, że jest silny, ale to go przerosło. Pobiegł. Chciał wrócić na rozstaj dróg. Dobiegł. Stanął na rozstaju. Zobaczył swoją dzidę – zostawił ją. Cole – O. Dobrze, że wróciłem *podniósł broń* Szkoda, że w ogóle tam poszedłem. Blondyn spojrzał jeszcze raz na drogę prowadzącą do chaty kanibala. Przeszły go nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Cole – Eh… Nigdy więcej. Wyprostował się, wypuścił powietrze. Spojrzał na drugą drogę, tą odchodzącą lekko w prawo. Cole – To spróbuję tędy… Pobiegł. … William szedł za Silverem. Szli dość szybko. William – Szybko Silver, szukaj, szukaj Constance. Chłopak ponaglał wilka. Atmosfera była napięta. Will chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć Constance. William – Martwię się o nią *nie przestawali iść* Silver spogląda na niego, odwraca się. William – Szkoda, że nie umiesz mówić :< Wilk przeskakuje nad przewróconym drzewem, William skacze za nim. William – Naprawdę szkoda. Musze gadać sam do siebie >.< Idą dalej. Williama powoli dopada zmęczenie. Chłopak ciężej oddycha. William – Silver… Wilk błyskawicznie zatrzymuje się. Spogląda mądrymi oczyma na Williama. William – Chwila przerwy. Jednak się przyda. Brunet usiadł na ziemi, sięgnął po manierkę. Ze smutkiem odkrył, że woda powoli się mu kończy. William – Eh… Przydałby się jakiś strumień. Silver zastrzygł uszami. Szczeknął. William napił się wody, zakręcił starannie manierkę i wstał. William – Wiem, wiem *pogłaskał wilka* Trzeba iść. Silver szczeknął, zamerdał ogonem i ruszył. William oczywiście poszedł za nim. Las, przez który szli, był ciemny i nieprzyjazne. Poskręcane korony drzew tworzyły naturalne zadaszenie, które nie przepuszczało prawie żadnego światła. William – Nieprzyjemnie tu *skomentował* Silver, jakby w odpowiedzi podniósł uszy, zwolnił. William – Coś nie tak? Wilk nie zareagował. Szli dalej. Ta część lasu była mroczna. Zdawało się, że zza każdego drzewa coś ich obserwuje. Cienie były wszędzie. Niepokojącą aurę potęgowała głucha cisza. William – Nie podoba mi się to… Przeszli jeszcze kawałek. Natrafili na coś wyjątkowego. Duże drzewo, wielkie. Dużo większe od innych. Drzewo stało z dala od innych, tworzyły wokół siebie wolną przestrzeń. Na dole miało otwór wielkości drzwi. Całe drzewo porastały niebieskie grzybki William – Hm… Co to? Silver szczeknął zachęcająco i położył się na ziemi, patrzył na drzewo. William zrozumiał przekaz. Podszedł do pnia i… wszedł do drzewa. We wnętrzu było dość przestronnie. Na środku stało drewniane krzesełko. Ktoś gwałtownie go na nim posadził. William – Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ja jestem? *spojrzał na swoje dłonie* Poczuł nagle coś zimnego na karku. Ktoś przejechał mu bokiem noża po szyi. Ciri – Czego chcesz? Niewysoka, śliczna dziewczyna stała boso na drewnianej podłodze. Jasne włosy sięgały jej za pośladki. Miała na sobie tylko długą, zieloną koszulę. Czujnie patrzyła na Williama. Ciri – Gadaj leśny przebierańcu! Wiem, że jesteś zmiennokształtną istotą, która stworzył leśny chaos! *krzyczała rozpaczliwie* William – O czym ty mówisz? *zapytał spokojnie* Ciri zabrała mu nóż z szyi, lekko się rozluźniła. Ciri – Czyli może jednak… Eh… Sięgnęła do skrzyni z boku, wyjęła z niej powlekaną kryształkami siateczkę. Nałożyła ją Williamowi na głowę. William – Wow. Jestem w drzewie :o Ciri stanęła przed chłopakiem. Ciri – Tak… Czego chcesz? *zapytała zimno* Brzmiało to zabawnie. Pytała tak stanowczo, mimo to jednak młodym, dziewczęcym głosem. William poprawił siateczkę na głowie. William – Ehm… Znaleźć dziewczynę i uciec z lasu. Ciri przyjrzała mu się badawczo. Ciri – Wiesz o tym, że w lesie dzieją się katastrofy? Budzą się złe duchy, mroczne moce bawią się przestrzenią. To nie jest czas na spacery. William – Muszę uciec! Wysunął się na krześle, Ciri uniosła nóż. Will cofnął ciało. William – Proszę. Moja dziewczyna i przyjaciele są w niebezpieczeństwie. Ciri zamknęła oczy na chwilę. Ciri – Wilk jest z tobą? *ma zamknięte oczy* William zdziwił się pytaniem. Ciri – Odpowiedz! William – Tak. Jakie to ma znaczenie? Ciri – Duże… On cię tu przyprowadził. Wilk przewodnik, daje duże szanse na przeżycie. Chłopak ucieszył się w duchu. Siedział jednak dalej bez ruchu. William – Pomożesz mi? Powiesz cokolwiek? Ciri odwróciła się na chwilę, zakręciła nożem. Po kilku sekundach spojrzała na Williama. Ciri – W obecnym stanie lasu *spojrzała w górę* Chodzenie jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Dziwne, że nic cię jeszcze nie próbowało zabić. To prawdziwy cud. To tylko kwestia czasu aż coś zaatakuje. William powoli wstał. Ciri bacznie go obserwowała. William – Przepraszam, ale… muszę uciec. Nie jestem stąd… Ciri rzuciła nożem, wbił się Williamowi pod nogi. Ciri – A co ty myślisz?! *zaczęła krzyczeć. Łzy popłynęły jej z oczu* Że ja się tu urodziłam?! Że ci wszyscy mieszkańcy lasu są tu od zawsze? Nie. Wyprowadzam cię z błędu. Ja i inni, których nie znam… Jesteśmy tu uwięzieni. Nie da się opuścić lasu! William – Są tacy co regularnie wychodzą… wychodzili. Ciri – Może *uspokoiła się trochę* Ale muszą być naprawdę silni. William – O co chodzi… Czemu zostają… Ciri – Ja się tu ukrywam. Nie umiałam przeżyć inaczej niż zamieszkać w szepczącym drzewie. Ono daje mi ochronę *otarła łzę* …Przychodzili podróżni. Wszyscy ginęli. Nie musiałam tego widzieć. Wiedziałam, że zginą. William głośno przełknął ślinę. William – Czyli twierdzisz, że ja i moi przyjaciele. Ciri – Tak. Albo zginiecie albo zostaniecie. Wątpliwe by ktoś wyszedł. Will spojrzał na smutna dziewczynę. William – Ale… ja muszę spróbować. Ciri – Dobrze… Spróbuj. Może akurat tobie się uda. Podziwiam twoją odwagę, ja nie umiałam. William już miał wychodzić, zatrzymał się jednak. William – Ile tu tkwisz? Ciri westchnęła, owinęła sobie włosy wokół noża. Ciri – Nie wiem. Bardzo długo. Utknęłam w 2000 roku. Czas nie upływa w drzewie… Ile lat minęło? William – 17. Ciri – Eh… Dobrze. Idź panie podróżny. Zostaw mnie. William – Nie chcesz uciec? Ciri pokręciła głową. Ciri – Wyjście stąd, podczas gdy las jest w takim stanie? Samobójstwo. Mówiła jakby chciała zatrzymać Williama, a może mu się tylko zdawało? Nie ważne. Chłopak był zdecydowany. William – Przepraszam. Muszę iść. Ciri stanęła oparta o ścianę. Ciri – Dobrze. Idź. William odwrócił się i wyszedł, w wyjściu zdjął z głowy srebrną siateczkę. …Wyszedł z drzewa. William – Eh… szaleństwo. I żadnych podpowiedzi :/ Spojrzał na wilka. Silver stał przed drzewem z uniesionymi uszami. Will podszedł do zwierzaka i pogłaskał go po łbie. Miał bardzo miękką, długą sierść, sama przyjemność. William – Chodź Silver. Trzeba szukać Constance, nie możemy się poddać. Silver szczeknął. Poszli dalej. … Constance wciąż idzie feralną ścieżką. Cały czas ma w ustach lukrecjowego cukierka, przynajmniej jego resztkę. Słychać chrupnięcie – cukierek się skończył. Constance – I jedna trzecia prowiantu zużyta :/ Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na chwilę, wzięła łyka wody. Manierka była już prawie pusta. Constance – Z wodą też nie za dobrze. Blondynka uniosła głowę, spojrzała w niebo. Niebo było nieruchome. Grube, szare chmury stały w miejscu. Tak samo statyczne jak reszta lasu. Constance robiło się niedobrze od tej ciszy. Constance – Nawet duchów w tej chwili nie wyczuwam -.- Zaklinaczka duchów leniwie ruszyła przed siebie. Idzie powoli, bardzo powoli. Jest zmęczona całą tą sytuacją. Zastanawia się nad tym co powinna zrobić. Nie może znaleźć solucji. Constance – Eh… A może by tak… Zadziałać nieszablonowo? *w jej głosie zabrzmiała iskierka determinacji* Tak. Las nie będzie mną manipulował jeżeli go zaskoczę! *uniosła palec w górę, ożywiła się* Dziewczyna spojrzała w dwie strony. Constance – Myślę, że wszyscy postawili na nieszablonowe działanie… i wszyscy gadają do siebie *pokręciła niezadowolona głową* A co tam? Też będę gadać sama ze sobą <3 Blondynka odwróciła się w prawo, drzewa wydały się jej jakieś takie zachęcające. Constance – Trudno. Muszę znaleźć resztę, a na tej ścieżce raczej nikogo nie znajdę. Constance zeszła ze ścieżki i weszła w drzewa. … Sail i ZaSailoskryj już nie szli regularną ścieżką. Cienisty stwór prowadził Saila przez las, pomiędzy drzewami. Sail – Idziemy do wyjścia? ZaSailoskryj zamruczał twierdząco. Sail – Eh… Stworek spojrzał na blondyna. Sail – No wiesz o co mi chodzi… Już to mówiłem. Cały czas mam wyrzuty sumienia, że tak zostawiam w lesie przyjaciół… Zaczynam wątpić, że nadarzy się okazja, by kogoś uratować. ZaSailoskryj nic nie powiedział, bo mówić nie umiał. Za to pogłaskał chłopaka po głowie. Sail jednak cały czas nie dawał sobie spokoju. Miał okropny dylemat. Nawet kiedy już decydował się na szybką ucieczkę z lasu, to po chwili pojawiała się myśl o przyjaciołach, którzy też byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Sail – Oh… Chcę już opuścić ten las *wydawało, że się zdecydował* Niech ten etap mojego życia zostanie za mną. Cienisty stworek wyszczerzył się zadowolony. Sail też się uśmiechnął. Sail – Ale obiecuj mi, że TY mnie nie opuścisz. ZaSailoskryj przytulił chłopaka. Oblizał go mokrym jęzorem po twarzy. Sail – No już, już *śmieje się* Dobrze… Dalej. Idziemy. No cóż szli dalej. Jednak ten spacer nie mógł być taki sam cały czas, musiał zdarzyć się zwrot akcji. Nagle dało się słyszeć szelest. Nie do pomylenia – ktoś szedł przez las. Sail – Kto to? *rozgląda się* Halo!!! Ten kto szedł najwyraźniej usłyszał Saila, gdyż szelest robił się co raz głośniejszy. Sail – Kto tam?! ??? – Sail?! Sail – Kto pyta? Zza drzewa wyszła… Constance. Constance – Sail <3! Sail – Constance! Rzucili się sobie w ramiona, przytulili się. Constance – Jak dobrze cię widzieć *przytula chłopaka* Sail – Ciebie też. Tak się bałem. Constance puściła chłopaka Constance – Widzę, że wszedłeś w las. Sail – Tak. To on mnie prowadził *odwrócił się do ZaSailoskryja… ale go nie było!* Constance – Jaki on? *podrapała się po głowie* Sail rozgląda się. Stara się dostrzec stwora za jakimś drzewem, ale nie ma go! Constance – Sail, wszystko gra? Blondyn spuścił smutny głowę. Brak przewodnika, za to miał Constance. Nie był pewny co jest lepsze… Sail – Tak… Wszystko gra *starał się powiedzieć normalnym tonem* Jak tu trafiłaś? Constance zlustrowała chłopaka wzrokiem, coś jej nie pasowało, ale skoro nie chciał mówić… Constance – Niedawno zeszłam ze ścieżki, tej, na której się rozdzieliliśmy. *zreflektowała się* Albo raczej tej, na której nas rozdzieliło. Sail – Tak, haha *zaśmiał się nerwowo* Przez chwilę nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć i tylko tak stali. Sail – Nooo… to co teraz? Wychodzimy z lasu? Constance – Oczywiście, że nie! Sail – Ehm… Constance nie dała mu dokończyć. Constance – Musimy znaleźć Williama i Rouse… i Cole *tłumaczyła spokojnie* Razem mamy większe szansę. Surferowi pomysł się nie do końca podobał, oparł się plecami o drzewo. Sail – A skąd wiesz, czy po tym jak się znajdziemy las nie rozdzieli nas ponownie? Constance – Nie pozwolimy na to drugi raz. *spojrzała na chłopaka* Sail, na pewno wszystko dobrze? Sail – Tak. Na pewno… Eh… To szukajmy reszty. Blondyn poszedł przed siebie. Constance poczekała chwilę wzruszyła ramionami i wyrównała z nim. Constance – Oni też walczą o życie. Nie możemy ich zostawić. Sail – Wiem. Dalej szli już w milczeniu. Coś jednak szło za nimi… W cieniu, za drzewami, poruszał się smukły, ciemny cień z czerwonymi ślepiami. … Łowczyni Kosmitów, lepiej znana jako Rouse, powoli opuszczała Przebrzydłe Moczary. Teren, po którym się przemieszczała robił się co raz mniej podmokły. Zamiast wody szła przez błoto. Zamiast zgniłej bagiennej zieleni, zaczynał dominować brąz. Grube bagienne drzewa z wielkimi liśćmi ustępowały chudym i powyginanym, w większości bez liści. Rouse – Jaka romantyczna okolica *powiedziała z przekąsem* Od razu przypomina mi się ta paskudna delta, na której szukaliśmy pędzli i ostatecznie Exri straciła nogę -.- Pod nogami Rouse zabulgotało błoto. Rouse – Eh… Przynajmniej mi spodnie przeschły. Rouse rozejrzała się. Szukała wzrokiem suchego podłoża. Dostrzegła. Zaczęła iść w prawo, tam błoto ustępowało suchej ziemi. Tam gdzie szła rosły trochę większe drzewa. Dziewczyna wyjęła spod koszulki nadajnik – musiała go wcześniej schować gdyż przechodziła przez wodę sięgającą pasa… Tak czy inaczej spojrzała na podobny do mikrofonu sprzęt i spojrzała na diodowy wyświetlacz. Rouse – O. Nawet nie zboczyłam zbytnio z kursu ^^ Stała już na całkiem suchej ziemi. Błoto i bagno zostało w tyle. Rouse – Eh… Jakoś niezbyt przyjemna okolica :/ I nie ma innych ludzi *wzruszyła ramionami* Może jak dojdę w okolice wyjścia to ich znajdę ^^ Dziewczyna szła dalej. Szybko znalazła się w mało gęstej kępie wysuszonych drzew. Gałęzie paskudnie skrzypiały kiedy je odsuwała. Szła jednak zgodnie z wytycznymi jej urządzenia. Jedyne co widziała to suche gałęzie obwieszone suchymi, czarnymi liśćmi. Szła patrząc tylko na nadajnik. Rouse – Wolę zielony las, on tak nie skrzypi >.< Poszukiwaczka Ufo wydostała się z kępy. Trafiła na coś… dziwnego. Rouse – Wow. W miękkiej, lekko błotnistej ziemi była odciśnięta trójpalczasta łapa. Rouse – Dinozaur :o *schyliła się nad tropem* Albo jakiś inny gad… Ewentualnie przeolbrzymi kurczak… Diatryma! :O Prehistoryczny ptak nielot, to by było odkrycie ^^ Już to sobie wyobrażam. Rouse Miller – odkrywca ostatnich, reliktowych okazów Gastornisa… Ziemia za trzęsła się. Rouse rozłożyła ręce aby się nie przewrócić. Rouse – Co to za wstrząsy sejsmiczne? Ziemia za trzęsła się jeszcze raz. Rouse wyczuła kierunek, z którego dochodziły drgania. Pokrywał się on z kierunkiem, w którym miała iść. Rouse – O! Widać, że zbadanie tych wstrząsów było mi zapisane… Chociaż nie wierzę w los :P Łowczyni kosmitów pobiegła w kierunku, w którym znajdowało się epicentrum wstrząsów. Musiała przedrzeć się przez mały gąszcz suchych krzewów. Dotarła na brudna polanę. To co zobaczyła niezwykle ją zdziwiło. Rouse – No way! :o Teren polany ogradzał prosty płot. Jeden pionowy pal, dwa poprzeczne. I tak przez całą polanę… Na czubku każdego pionowego pala była jednak… czaszka, ludzka czaszka. W centrum polany znajdowało się jednak coś najbardziej niezwykłego. Niewielki, stary, drewniany domek… stał podparty na żółtej, łuskowanej, pazurzastej, kurzej łapce. Druga była zgięta, podwinięta pod podłogą. Rouse – To to zrobiło ten ślad *o* Domek zachwiał się. Stojąca na ziemi noga ugięła się i wyskoczyła w górę. Lądując spowodowała mocny wstrząs. Domek odzyskał równowagę. Podczas skoku Rouse złapała się płotu dla równowagi. Rouse – Niezwykłe… i straszne… *z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła oderwać wzroku od budowli* Druga noga opadła, wtedy ta pierwsza się uniosła. Domek znów się zachwiał, ale nie skoczył. Rouse – Zmienił nogi… Czad… Ciekawe czy właścicielka w domu? Dziewczyna chwilę patrzyła na domek… po kolejnej chwili pokręciła głową. Rouse – Czy ja zwariowałam? On mnie może zabić! Baba Jaga może mnie zabić! Łowczyni kosmitów odwróciła wzrok, spojrzała na nadajnik. Rouse – Już wcale nie tak daleko… Trzeba iść. Rouse odwróciła się, miała iść w drugą stronę kiedy… Skrzyp… Drzwi domku na kurzej łapce otworzyły się ze skrzypem. Rouse spojrzała na domek. Rouse – Tak? Jakaś postać pojawiła się w drzwiach, niewyraźna, stała w cieniu. Rouse jednak doskonale wiedziała kto to… Rouse przełknęła ślinę. Rouse – Tak? Baba Jaga zaśmiała się skrzekliwie… … Mary, Chase i Jeff idą przez las. Chase – Szybko, nie możemy zwalniać *spojrzał z niepokojem na czarne chmury pojawiające się nad lasem* Jeff i Mary też widzieli jak niebo ciemniało. Zrobiło się odczuwalnie chłodniej, temperatura zeszła w dół. Mary otuliła się szczelniej płaszczykiem. Mary – Mam gęsią skórkę *powiedziała zmartwiona. Naciągnęła kapturek na głowę* Jeff poprawił rękawy bluzy, spojrzał z uczuciem na Mary. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ona też się boi, współczuł jej. Chase też to widział. On ukrywał jednak emocje pod przyciemnianymi okularami, jego przystojna twarz nawet nie drgnęła. Zaszumiały gałęzie, liście poleciały w górę, trawy zafalowały. Wiatr odezwał się wśród drzew. Chłodny, trupi podmuch zwiastował coś złego. Mrok wyłaniał się z każdej leśnej szczeliny gotowy aby objąć sobą wszystkie drzewa w puszczy. Zatrzymali się na chwilę, rozejrzeli się. Wszędzie wokół cienie i mrok. Jeff wyglądał na zmartwionego, nerwowo poprawił bluzę, po raz drugi. Jeff – Jest źle *mówił ściszonym głosem, tak jakby bał się, że las może go usłyszeć* Chase kiwnął sztywno głową. Był cały napięty. Nie wykonywał zbędnych ruchów, nawet nie oddychał… zbyt głośno. Mary również starała się pilnować. Było jej zimno, ale dzielnie zagryzała zęby, łapała się pod łokcie. Próbowała nie wodzić wzrokiem po otaczających ją drzewach. Mary – Idziemy. *powiedziała zimno* Musieli iść. Szli dalej. Robiło się co raz ciemniej. Nie była to jednak ciemność nocna, ani ciemność zwyczajna. Nie była też ciemność mroczna jak wieczór. To co działo się w lesie nie było naturalne, było straszne, groźne, przerażające. Wiatr. Z każdym krokiem trio prowadzanych czuła to. Chłodne podmuchy. Niewidzialne, ale mroczne, nie wyczuwalne, ale ostre. Raz lekkie, wydawały się głaskać las swym zimnem, raz mocne, jakby chciały przewrócić drzewa. Mary zachwiała się przechodząc nad pustym pniakiem, zawiał wiatr i… gdyby nie Chase przewróciła się. Blondyn reagował jednak błyskawicznie i… bezgłośnie. Mary – Dziękuję *wyprostowała się* Chase nie poruszył nawet głową. Szli dalej. Wiatr wiał dalej. Podmuchy robiły się ostre, zdradliwe, wbijały się w skórę niczym widmowe ostrza, kłuły niczym palce trupa. Niewidzialny wróg. Chase – Nie zwalniajmy *zatrzymał się i gestem popędzał Mary i Jeffa* Jeff – Nie zwalniamy. Temperatura w lesie cały czas spadała. Wiatr wiał co raz mocniej. Robiło się co raz mroczniej. Mary zatrzymała się, stanęła jak wryta. Wskazywała na coś palcem. Mary – Ppppatrzcccie… W pewnej odległości od nich, obok drzewa coś stało. Miało straszną twarz przypominającą czaszkę. Szeroko otwartą paszczę pełną ostrych kłów… Nie ruszało się. Chase poszedł w stronę tego czegoś. Szedł spokojnie, nawet odrobinę się rozluźnił. Mary i Jeff szli za nim, spięci i niepewni. Mary – Czy to… Chase podszedł do dziwadła i… z rozmachem kopnął je w psyk. Głowa poleciała do tyłu. Okazała się być tylko workiem z doczepioną, upiorną maską. Za tułów służył worek wypchany ziemią. Mary – Czy to… Chase – Las nie tworzył ich od dawna *odwrócił się do przyjaciół* Jeff, a ty wiesz kiedy las tworzy Wiwiwoły? Jeff – Nie *odpowiedział starając się zachować spokój* Chase zgniótł butem straszną maskę, wgniótł w ściółkę. Chase – To znaki. Znaki dla osób, które zabłądzą w lesie… Mary przełknęła ślinę, Jeff zacisnął pięści. Chase – Te znaki… to informacje o tym, że mroczne siły są poza jakąkolwiek kontrolą. Zawiał wiatr. Zimny powiew niósł ze sobą wysoki, dźwięk. Zawodzenie. Dźwięk był straszny. Mary zjeżyły się włosy na karku, Jeff zbladł, Chase stał nieruchomo. Chase – Dzieje się. Jeff i Mary spojrzeli na przyjaciela. W napięciu czekali co dalej powie. Wiatr rozwiał włosy Chase’a. Chłopak ani drgnął. Chase – Idziemy *warknął* Dalej, dalej! … Mrok powoli ogarniał cały las. Ciemność pojawiała się znienacka. Zstępowała z nieba i opanowywała ziemię. Zza każdego drzewa wysuwały się nikczemne cienie. Trupi, upiorny wiatr poruszał gałęziami. Cisza zniknęła, zastąpiło ją coś znacznie gorszego. Zimne podmuchy niosły ze sobą atmosferę strachu. Pośród tego wszystkie, samotnie, szli Constance i Sail. Dziewczyna by poczuć się bezpieczniej trzymała chłopaka za rękę. Nerwowo wodziła wzrokiem po drzewach. Starała się zaobserwować ewentualne zagrożenie, za nim będzie za późno. Constance – Tak długo względny spokój, a teraz ro… Urwała kiedy wiatr targnął jedną z gałęzi tuż nad nią. Ta złamała się z trzaskiem i spadła tuż obok dziewczyn. Nie krzyknęła nawet, raczej odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że nie oberwała. Constance – Widzisz to Sail? Sail? Sail! *krzyknęła* Sail szedł i rozglądał się. Liczył na to, że gdzieś, pośród tych mrocznych cieni zobaczy cień, na który tak bardzo liczył. Jedna nie. Nie było go. Constance zdenerwowana brakiem reakcji przyjaciela wbiła mu paznokcie w przedramię. Musiał zareagować. Sail – Co robisz?! *krzyknął ze złością* Constance – Przepraszam *zawstydziła się* Nie chciałam, ale… Sail – Widzisz co się dzieję?! *musiał mówić głośniej, gdyż wiatr nasilał się* Nie mam siły na gadanie! Chcę uciekać! Blondyn puścił przyjaciółkę, ruszył przed siebie. Constance dogoniła go, nie łapała już za rękę. Szła tylko obok. Wiatr targnął lasem. Mocno i niszczycielsko. Złamało się kilka kolejnych gałęzi, opadłe liście uniosły się w powietrze. Zrobił się hałas. Constance – Sail! Możesz mi powiedzieć! Co jest nie tak?! Sail nie słyszał… albo udawał, że nie słyszy. Tak czy inaczej nie odpowiadał, szedł przed siebie. Zasłaniał się rękami przed dokuczliwym wiatrem, który zmienił kierunek i wiał mu prosto w twarz. Oczy mu łzawiły, czół nieprzyjemny chłód na całym ciele, ale szedł dalej. Ciemność, zimno i wiatr. Wszystko to sprawiało, że las stał się jeszcze bardziej upiorny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Constance czuła coś więcej… czuła i słyszała. Constance – Duchy… *powiedziała sama do siebie. Zatrzymała się* Sail szedł dalej nie zważając na przyjaciółkę. Ona zatrzymała się i spojrzała w górę. Niebo pokrywały czarno-szare chmury. Obłoki były w ciągłym ruchu, podobnie jak korony drzew. Wiatr nie miał żadnej litości. Constance – Sail!!! *krzyknęła i podbiegła do chłopaka* Blondyn nadal szedł, spojrzał tylko z ukosa na Constance, nic nie powiedział. Constance złapała go za rękę, szarpnęła z całej siły. Constance – Musimy się gdzieś schronić i przeczekać tą zawieruchę! *krzyczała aby mógł ją usłyszeć* Wiatr napierał na las z siłą huraganu. Sail z trudem mógł usłyszeć słowa Constance. Gdzieś w oddali uderzył piorun. Błysk rozjaśnił na chwilę niebo nad lasem. Wiatr zawiał jeszcze mocniej. Zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej. Chłód był o tyle zły, że nie atakował od zewnątrz. Zdawało się, że miniaturowe, lodowe igiełki atakowały człowieka od wnętrza. Cichy zabójca. Sprytny, niewidzialny i potwornie skuteczny. Constance – Sail! *łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, wtuliła się w chłopaka* Constance bała się. Naprawdę się bała. Tak jak nigdy wcześniej. Wiatr pędził, smagał ją po całym ciele. Zimno atakowało od zewnątrz, mroziło mózg. Ciemność przysłaniała wzrok. Nie widziała Saila, do którego się tuliła. Nie wiedziała, czy zamknęła oczy, czy po prostu zrobiło się tak ciemno… Ogłuszający huk! Grzmot nad lasem. Constance ledwo czuła ciało Saila przed sobą. Ręce marzły jej, marzły jak podczas zimy. Wiatr wiał, wbijał się w ciało, szarpał ubrania. Nie wiedziała kiedy jej kapelusik zniknął wśród drzew. Nie słyszała nic, wiatr wlatywał jej do uszu. Sail – O k*rwa! *przeklął siarczyście* Constance odwróciła głowę od jego torsu, spojrzała w tym samym kierunku co chłopak. To co zobaczyła zmroziło ją bardziej niż chłód lasu, bardziej niż ostry wiatr, nawet bardziej niż wszechobecny, straszny mrok. W niewielkiej odległości od nich, tuż przy wysokim, grubym drzewie stał wysoki, smukły, cienisty stwór. Krwistoczerwone oczy lśniły na tle ciemnego lasu. Constance – Sail… Sail! *potrząsnęła przerażona chłopakiem* To ZaSailoskryj! Trzeba uciekać! Uciekać! Chłopak nie rusza się, patrzy na to COŚ co stoi pod drzewem. Sail – Xięcia nie zabiło leśne stworzenie… *wymamrotał* Constance - Co?! *krzyknęła przerażona* Sail – Chase tak mówił… *jego głos był spokojny* Zabił go mrok… Cieniste stworzenie w ułamku sekundy przesuwa się do przodu. Zatrzymuje się na metr od Constance i Sail. Constance krzyczy, puszcza chłopaka. Jest bezsilna, wiatr sprawia, że się przewraca. Do oczu napływają jej łzy. Constance – Nie… Nie… COŚ rusza się gwałtownie, atakuje Saila. Chłopak odskakuje. Robi fikołka, łapie Constance za rękę, pomaga wstać. Sail – Constance słuchaj mnie! *patrzy jej prosto w twarz. W jego głosie rozbrzmiewa desperacja i… strach* Constance łzy ciekną po policzku. Constance – Nie… Nie… Sail – Słuchaj! *łapie ja za twarz dwie rękami* Musisz… musisz… Wiatr uderza z siłą rozpędzonego pociągu. Szarpie Sailem. Blondyn leci w tył. Constance traci równowagę. Krzyczy zrozpaczona. Constance – Sail! Cieniste COŚ znajduje się nad chłopakiem. Sail – Powiedz Shannon, że ją kocham… *mówi ściszonym głosem* BUM! Kolejny potężny podmuch podrywa Constance ponad ziemię, rzuca nią o wielkie drzewo. Dziewczyna uderza plecami, mdleje jeszcze przed tym jak spada na ziemię. Sail leży bezradnie na mchu, czuje ból w kostce, nie może wstać. W prawej ręce ściska zdjęcie z Shannon… Cieniste COŚ wyrasta jak spod ziemi nad chłopakiem, wydłuża się, robi się wyższe. Szkarłatne oczy robią się większe, czerwone światło hipnotyzuje i wypala oczy. Sail blednie. Sail - Kocham cię Shannon… Kilka uderzeń serca. COŚ pikuje na Saila. Wlatuje w niego. Ciemna materia wbija się w jego ciało, przeszywa go i wygina w tył. Chłopak unosi się na chwilę i pada. Krew pociekła mu z kącika ust. Cieniste COŚ znika równie szybko jak się pojawiło. … 1… 2… 3… Kilka… kilkanaście uderzeń serca później… Constance otwiera oczy. Czuje ból w plecach. Rozgląda się. Wiatr ustał. Zapanowała cisza. Grobowa cisza. Constance – O nie… *wstaje mimo bólu* O nie, nie, nie… Dziewczyna dostrzega coś kilka metrów przed nią, podbiega tam. Constance - Nie! Niee! *krzyczy zrozpaczona* Na ziemi leży Sail. Śmiertelnie blady, krew wylatuje mu z kącika ust. Constance – Nie… Nie! *łza cieknie jej po policzku. Przytula chłopaka* Nie… nie… Sail kaszle, łapie Constance za rękę… Sail – Constance… *odszukał ją wzrokiem* Constance – Tak? *spogląda zrozpaczona na umierającego chłopaka* Co jest, Nie odchodź! *całuje go w rękę* Proszę… Sail – Powiedz Shannon… że ją kocham… Głowa chłopaka bezwiednie opada, jego ciało rozluźnia się. Constance zamurowało. Constance – Sail… Sail! Nie umieraj ! *krzyczy z rozpaczą* Nie odchodź! Nie możesz! Constance szarpie ciałem chłopaka, trzęsie nim. Uderza z liścia. Constance – Musisz żyć! Musisz! Próbuje wszystkiego, całuje go w usta, robi masaż serca, wszystko na nic. Constance – Sail ;_; *dopiero do niej dociera* Położyła się mu na klacie, zapłakała. Constance – Dlaczego… Dlaczego *mówi ściszonym, wyczerpanym głosem. Łzy kapią na koszulkę chłopaka* Nie… To nie może być prawda… Wstaje. Bardzo powoli. Cały czas płacze. Nie może oderwać wzroku od Saila. Zastygł w bezruchy. Blady jak trup, z otwartymi oczami. Z zaciśnięta prawą pięścią. Constance uderza kolejna fala rozpaczy. Łapie się za głowę i płacze. Szlocha gorzko. Sama, pośród głuchej ciemności. Otrząsnęła się dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Constance – William… *złapała się za brzuch* Will… Pobiegła przed siebie. Jak najszybciej tylko mogła. Constance dość szybko oddaliła się od ciała Saila. Został sam. Martwy. Leżący na plecach z otwartymi, martwymi oczyma. Coś zaszeleściło za drzewem, o które wiatr rzucił Constance… Smukły szary stworek wysunął się nieśmiało zza pnia. Na kosmatej główce miał czarny cylinder, złote oczka świeciły jak bursztyny. ZaSailoskryj prześlizgnął się niczym duch do… martwego Saila. Stworek zamruczał smutno. Trącił Saila kosmatą łapką. ZaSailoskryj schyla się, nie rozumie dlaczego jego pan się nie rusza… Powoli do niego dociera. Wydaje z siebie smutny, pomruk. Kładzie dwie łapki na ramionach Saila, trzęsie nim. Mruczy coś jakby mówił ,,wstawaj, wstawaj’’ Oczywiście bez skutku. Do ZaSailoskryja dotarło. Wyprostował się. Zawył. Głośno, przeciągle, a przede wszystkim bardzo smutno. Wył tak przez dłuższy czas. Był smutny, bardzo smutny. … Mary, Chase i Jeff idą przez las. Wiatr niespodziewanie ustał, zrobiło się cieplej. Zatrzymali się gwałtownie, cała trójka. Jeff – Co się stało? *zdziwił się* Mary – Coś dziwnego *rozgląda się* Wiatru nie ma, cieplej się zrobiło *zdjęła kapturek* Chase? Rozumiesz coś z tego? Chase stal bez ruchu. Gwałtownym ruchem zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Rozejrzał się dokładnie. Cały czas było ciemno… Chase – Hm… Stało się coś złego. Jeff – Ale co? Co to mogło być? Chase pokręcił głową. Chase – Nie wiem… Wykorzystajmy spokój aby iść dalej. Jeff kiwnął głową. Jeff – Ok. W drogę. Ruszyli. Uważnie obserwowali las. Nie wiedzieli czemu, ale coś się zmieniło. Zrobiło się spokojniej… co nie znaczy, że całkiem spokojnie. Zza drzew wciąż wysuwały się cienie, niebo wciąż przykrywały ciemne chmury. Chase nagle zatrzymał się. Mary i Jeff również stanęli. Mary – Co jest? Chase – Wiem co się stało. Jeff – Co? Chase spuścił głowę, westchnął smutno. Chase – Eh… Ktoś zginął… … Drewniany domek, właściwie jego wnętrze. Na ścianach wiszą przeróżne ozdoby i składniki magiczne: wysuszone, wielkie grzyby, różnobarwne flakony z miksturami, pęki ziół. W powietrzu unosi się dziwny zapach. Pachnie podobnie do jakiegoś starego kadzidła. W głównej izbie, przy kamiennym, okrągłym stoliku siedzą dwie osoby. Siwa staruszka z zagiętym nosem i ostrymi zębami oraz… Rouse. Baba Jaga śmieje się skrzekliwie i zjada małego muchomora. Jednego z wielu leżących w misce na stole. Baba Jaga – Ofiary same przychodzą do mojej chatki *napiła się z fioletowego flakonika* Wystarczyło obudzić domek… Rouse siedzi sztywno, jej twarz nie zdradza żadnych emocji. Dziewczyna czujnie obserwuje Jędzę. W jej głowie pojawia się plan. Starucha kontynuuje. Baba Jaga – Ale *otarła usta chudą ręką* Ty nie musisz kończyć w moim brzuchu. Rouse wymownie uniosła brew. Rouse – Nie? Baba Jaga – Nie. Obserwowałam cię od dawna. Rouse splotła ręce, przechyliła się do przodu. Rouse – Więc czego chcesz? Baba Jaga – Mieć uczennicę. Rouse – Uczennicę-czarownicę? Jędza skinęła z wysiłkiem głową. Cienkie, siwe włosy leniwie poruszyły się wraz z jej głową. Rouse – Dlaczego chcesz kogoś uczyć pogańskich rytuałów? *zapytała zbita z tropu* Baba Jaga przechyliła głowę, napiła się z flakonu. Baba Jaga – Jestem stara. Żyję już chyba z 15 wieków… może i więcej… Długowieczność już mi się nudzi, trudniej mi polować na ludzi? Taka odpowiedź ci pasuje? Rouse zaśmiała się nerwowo, sięgnęła dyskretnie do kieszeni. Wymacała w niej pistolet… Rouse – Chcesz bym została Baba Jagą? *zapytała zdziwiona* To… niedorzeczne. Starucha pokręciła głową. Baba Jaga – Kochaniutka… Wiesz, że nie masz trzeciej alternatywy. Albo zostaniesz moją uczennicą i będziesz mnie wspierać aż mój żywot się skończy, albo zginiesz… Oferuję ci długowieczność! Rouse uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Chciała zyskać trochę czasu i odwrócić uwagę Jagi. Rouse – Powiedz mi… ile ludzi zabiłaś… w tym roku… Baba Jaga – Nie wiem, nie liczę. *wzruszyła ramionami* Poszukiwaczka kosmitów powoli wyjmuje pistolet z kieszeni… Rouse – To… ciekawe… Dziewczyna decyduje się na atak. Strzał. Baba Jaga przesuwa głowę w lewo, pocisk mija ją o włos. Baba Jaga – A wiec tak się bawimy… Rouse wstaje i popycha kamienny stół. Ten przewraca się na Jagę. Rouse biegnie w kierunku wyjścia. Staruszka zdążyła się jednak podnieść. Wyskandowała zaklęcie i wtedy drewniane krzesło rozbiło się o ścianę tuż nad głową Rouse. Rouse – Heh? *rozgląda się nerwowo* Ha! Rouse zabiera z komódki zielony flakon. Odkorkowuje go i unosi. Baba jaga – Nie! Rouse – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAtak! Dziewczyna z impetem ciska flakonem o podłogę. Wylana, zielona ciecz zaczyna parować. Syczy i paruje. Baba Jaga szybko reaguje. Rozkłada ręce, zaczyna szeptać zaklęcie. Rouse – O, o… Ciecz unosi się, przybiera kształt czaszki i leci na Rouse! Dziewczyna robi unik, koziołkuje po podłodze. Zielona czaszka uderza w ścianę i znika. Rouse bierze pistolet, strzela. Kula znów nie trafia. Baba Jaga śmieje się złowrogo. Baba Jaga – Nie masz szans! Rouse rozgląda się. Ściana, flakon, zioła… podżegacz… Rouse dobywa podżegacza, wymachuje nim. Idzie na wiedźmę. Pchnięcie. Parada. Baba Jaga jednak robi uniki. Rouse – Gr…! Dziewczyna robi krok w tył. Macha podżegaczem, robi półobrót i rozbija żelastwem drzwi. Chwieje się i wypada z domku. Poszukiwaczka kosmitów ląduje na twardej, brązowej ziemi, tuż pod nogami domku. Rouse – Uf… Aaaa! Turla się w bok. Kurza nóżka tupie i prawie ją miażdży. Domek podskakuje, Rouse odskakuje spod nóg. Oddala się od domku. W drzwiach pojawia się Baba Jaga z miotłą. Baba Jaga – Nie odejdziesz stąd żywa! *unosi ręce do góry, zaczyna szeptać zaklęcie* Nad czaszkami nabitymi na płot pojawiają się błędne ogniki. Duszki wlatują do czaszek. Świecące czaszki wzlatują w powietrze. Zawisają nad domkiem. Baba Jaga – Jak poradzisz sobie z tym?! Pierwsza czaszka poleciała na Rouse. Dziewczyna odskoczyła. Czaszka wybuchła uderzając w ziemię. Rouse w wolną rękę chwyciła pistolet. Strzela. Strzał. Strzał. Strzał. Trafia dwa razy w domek, raz w czaszkę. Jędzy jednak nie dosięga. Starucha śmieje się skrzekliwie. Baba Jaga – Nie masz szans! Kolejne czaszki lecą w stronę Rouse. Dziewczyna odskakuje, wymachuje podżegaczem. Rouse – Hm… *zatrzymuje się* Wiem! Rouse stanęła pewnie, na szeroko rozstawionych nogach. Złapała podżegacz oburącz. Domek podskoczył, ziemia za trzęsła się, ale Rouse nadal stała. Świecąca na niebiesko czaszka leci prosto na dziewczynę. Rouse – Czas na… baseball… Gdy czaszka była tuż przy niej Rouse wzięła zamach i… odbiła czaszkę prosto w stronę stojącej w drzwiach Baba Jagi. Czaszka wrzuciła Jędze do środka. Wybuch! Niebieski dym wylatuje przez okna. Domek chwieje się na jednej nodze, po czym niespodziewanie przechyla się… Rouse – O, o… Uświadomiła sobie, że domek poleci prosto na nią. Pobiegła szybko. Zdążyła. Domek runął na ziemię tuż za plecami Rouse. Chmura kurzu omiotła dziewczynę. Przez chwilę nic nie widziała. Rouse – Kurz *kaszle* Egh… Kurz opadł. Rouse przetarła oczy, wytarła pot z czoła, wypuściła z ręki podżegacz. Ten z brzdękiem upadł na ziemię Rouse – Tyle wydarzeń w tak krótkim czasie *oddycha głęboko, ogląda przewrócony domek ze zdziwieniem* Trzeba spenetrować tę chałupę ^^ Łowczyni kosmitów powoli idzie w stronę przewróconego domku. Uciekając wybiegła poza ogrodzony płotem obszar, teraz część płotu, na którą upadł domek, była połamana. Na bolcach nie było ludzkich czaszek. Te, które nie posłużyły Babie za bomby leżały na stercie tuż przy domku. Magicznie ułożyły się w taką… stertę. Rouse – Nieźle go urządziłam, haha *podniosła ułamaną deskę* Jakby tu wejść? Dziewczyna stanęła przy domku. Miała pewien problem gdyż w wyniku upadku drzwi otwór wejściowy znalazł się na górze… Rouse – Eh. Bywa. Wspięła się na domek. Stanęła nad otworem. Rouse – Normlanie domek do góry nogami. Czas na infiltrację :3 Dziewczyna ostrożnie weszła do środka. Tzn, puściła się i wylądowała na podłodze (dawnej ścianie). Rouse – Wow :O Ale zmiana perspektywy! Faktycznie, wystrój domku zmienił się. Na obecnej podłodze leżały wszystkie meble; krzesła, szafki, półki, kamienny stolik z wyrysowanym na blacie pentagramem. Leżało też mnóstwo flakonów, ziół, suszonych grzybów i innych artefaktów. Rouse – Oj bajzel, bajzel… Ciekawi mnie czy znajdę cokolwiek zdatnego do użytku. Dziewczyna przedarła się przez śmieci. Na kupce mebli dostrzegła coś interesującego. Podeszła do tego. Rouse – Czy ja dobrze widzę? Przed nią leżała… Rouse – Miotła. Dziewczyna złapała miotłę… … Cole idzie wolno leśną, porośniętą trawą drogą. Jest dość ciemno. Ciemnoszare chmury zagościły na nieboskłonie. Blondyn nie wygląda jednak na wyjątkowo zdenerwowanego. Idzie wyprostowany, z wysoko uniesioną głową. Cole – Przynajmniej ten okropny wiatr się skończył *wzruszył ramionami* Blond Assasyn szedł dalej. Obracał sobie w dłoni swoją naostrzoną gałąź. Wędrówka była dość nużąca, bynajmniej nie narzekał z powodu braku wrażeń. Cole – Dobrze też *mówił do siebie* Że mimo tej leśnej ciemnoty nic nie atakowało. Uśmiechnął się, rozejrzał się w dwie strony. Cole – Gdyby tak Nissa się pojawiła… Ciekawe czy mógłbym na niej pojechać *zaśmiał się ze swojej własnej myśli* Ha, ha. Blondyn szedł dalej. W miarę jak szedł drogą co raz dalej robiło się co raz mniej przyjemnie. Niebo ciemniało. Temperatura zdawała się spadać. W dodatku droga robiła się węższa, a rosnące wzdłuż niej drzewa rosły co raz gęściej. Cole – Wkraczam w ciemniejszy las… Nie podoba mi się to :/ Chłopak wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Przestał kręcić kijem, uspokoił oddech, wyczulił zmysły. Cole – Constance miała rację, że z lasem jest bardzo niedobrze *mamrocze pod nosem* Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach przy drodze. Cole stanął napięty, gotowy do walki z leśną maszkarą. Krzaki szeleściły i szeleściły… aż wyskoczyła z nich… Sarenka. Cole – Eh… *opuścił ręce* To tylko sarna. Sarna kilkoma skokami przemieściła się w las po drugiej stronie drogi. Zniknęła pośród drzew. Cole – W sumie szkoda, że to nie Nissa na mnie wyskoczyła :< Blondyn spoliczkował się. Cole – Nie. Nie myślę o przeszłości… W obecnych warunkach trzeba się skupić tylko na tym co jest tu i teraz. W lesie. Ten kto nie skupi się… ten zginie… Skończył swój monolog, rozejrzał się po raz enty tego dnia. Cole – Ta droga prowadzi donikąd -.- *wzdycha* Zero przeznaczenia. Spojrzał w las, w miejsce gdzie znikła sarna. Z jakiegoś powodu wejście w między drzewa wydało mu się dziwnie kuszące. Intuicja działała… Cole – Hm… Czemu nie? Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i poszedł w kierunku drzew. Cole – W sumie dokądś musiała iść. Blondyn dotarł do ściany drzew. Odchylił gałęzie krzewu, znalazł… ścieżkę. Tak, całkiem wyraźną. Wąską, i porośniętą trawą, ale wyraźną. Spojrzał za siebie – na szeroką, pewną drogę. Machnął ręką. Cole – Będzie dobrze *podskoczył wesoło* Boso przez las :P Chłopak pobiegł ścieżką. Biegł szybkim tempem, ale nie łapał zadyszki. W prawej ręce ściskał swoja dzidę. Biegnąc czuł przyjemny powiew na twarzy. Mech i trawę pod stopami, leśne zapachy, cudowne doznania. Cole zatrzymał się. Zauważył, że las, w którym się znalazł jest naprawdę mroczny. Stał tak pośród ciemnych świerków. Gałęzie prawie całkiem zasłaniały i tak ciemne niebo. Momentalnie zrobiło się chłodniej. Cole – Zbyt długo był spokój -.- Blondyn złapał pewnie dzidę i poszedł przed siebie. Ostrożnie stawiał kroki. Poruszał się w ciszy. Trawa nie szeleściła pod jego stopami. Cole – Co tu się dzieje… Assasin zobaczył przed sobą zielony gąszcz. Nie widział jeszcze dokładnie poszczególnych krzaków, ale widział zieleń. Dotarł do ,,gąszczu’’. Nie tworzyły go jednak krzaki. Były to paprocie. Liczne paprocie. Duże, zielone liście były wszędzie. Ciągnęły się w obydwie strony i w przód. Nie było widać końca. Istne morze paprotek w morzu drzew. Cole przełknął ślinę, stanął jak wryty. Wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w paprocie. Po dłuższej chwili potrząsnął głową. Cole – To… tylko paprotki *zacisnął prawą pięść* Nie boję się zielonych roślinek!!! Krzyknął aż zadudniło. Echo się od drzew odbiło. Powietrze zadrgało aż miło. Z uniesioną głową Cole wkroczył w Morze Paproci. Duże liście łaskotały jego bose stopy, ocierały się o jego spodnie. Chłopak nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Szedł prosto przed siebie. Zatrzymał się w środku gąszczu. Rozejrzał się. Ze wszystkich stron paprocie i wysokie drzewa. Chłopak miał przeczucie… Cole – Pokaż się *powiedział ostro* Nie otrzymał reakcji. Było cicho. Cole – Powtarzam. Pokaż się! Ponownie cisza. Blondyn wbił dzidę w ziemię i znudzony założył ręce. Wbił wzrok w jedno drzewo obrośnięte ze wszystkich stron paprociami. Cole – Nigdzie nie idę. Dłużej nie mógł czekać. Usłyszał szelest wśród paproci, za nim. Nie odwrócił się jednak, wyczekał aż usłyszy głos. Kwiat – Znowu ty. Cole nie odwrócił się. Jakby od niechcenia wyjął z ziemi dzidę, zakręcił nią w ręce. Cole – Nie zniszczyłem wszystkich zarodników. *stwierdził* Kwiat – Widzę, że znowu wyglądasz inaczej. Kwiat Paproci zdawał się nie podejmować rozmowy z Blond Assasinem. Cole – Eh… Męczący z ciebie chwast *przeciągnął się leniwie. Cały czas stał tyłem* Wokół szafirowego oka kwiatu zawirowały złote noże. Kwiat – Jesteś tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. Nie masz szans ze mną. Blondyn obrócił się raptownie. Stanął na ugiętych nogach przed kwiatem. Cole – Założymy się? Cole uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy wojownik. W ręku ostra dzida, linie na policzkach, bystre spojrzenie. Był gotowy walczyć. Kwiat – Zakład? O twoje życie. Cole – Doskonale *powiedział półszeptem* Blondyn robi gwiazdę i skaczę. Będąc w powietrzu robi salto. Znalazłszy się tuż nad okiem kwiatu, ciska dzidą… nie trafia. Ląduje, odwraca się. Kwiat – Ha! 8 złotych ostrzy leci na Cole’a. Chłopak robi unik i koziołkuje po ziemi. Ostrza zawracają jednak. Jedno rozcina Cole’owi nogawkę, tuż pod kolanem. Ze spodni tryska krew. Cole pada na ziemię. Cole – Au! *krzyczy i łapie się za nogę* Nóż wszedł głęboko. Krew cieknie mu po nogawce. Chłopak zagryza zęby w bólu. Kwiat – Jak niewiele trzeba by cię pokonać. *w jego głosie zabrzmiała kpina* Taki wojownik a pokonany jednym ruchem. Z przyjemnością to dokończę. Złote noże zawirowały wokół szafirowego oka. Kwiat śmiał się tubalnie. Kwiat – Pokonany! Ostrza poleciały. Cole nie stracił jednak determinacji. Zdrową nogą odepchnął się i odturlał na bok. Noże wbiły się w ziemię. Cole – Nie dam się! *krzyknął przez zaciśnięte zęby* Kwiat – Zginiesz. Kolejne ostrza pomknęły na Cole’a. Blondyn ponownie zrobił unik. Tym razem jednak ostrze przecięło jego dłoń. Krew trysnęła. Cole – Argh! Kwiat – Kończmy to! Nowe noże pojawiły się wokół oka kwiatu. Nim wystrzeliły jednak… Czarny kształt wyskoczył z paproci. Skoczył. Błysk. Ostre zęby zacisnęły się na grubej, złotej łodydze. Cole – Nissa?! … Cole i Nissa idą przez las. Właściwie to Cole jedzie na niej, szura stopami po ziemi Cole – Byłaś niesamowita. Nissa – Zrobiłam to dla ciebie. Kocham cię. Szli przez las. Drzewa szumiały nad nimi. Cole – Wyjdziemy stąd? Nissa – Nie wiem. Blondyn pogłaskał wilczycę. Cole – Jak dobrze, że mnie znalazłaś. Prawie mnie zabił… Nissa zawyła. Nissa – Kocham cię. Cole – Ja też. *przytulił ją* … Las cicho szumi. Duże liście paproci nie poruszają się. Stoją bez ruchu. Stoją w bezkresnym Morzu Paproci. Pośród pióropuszów paproci leży Cole. Blondyn budzi się. Cole – Co, co? Co jest?! *rozgląda się* Nissa? Czy to był tylko sen? Wstał. Poczuł ból w nodze i w dłoni. Zobaczył krew w miejscu, w którym leżał. Cole – Nie dobrze… Blondyn dostrzegł coś jeszcze. Na ziemi, w srebrnej kałuży leżała… Nissa. Wilk-Nissa. Cole – Nissa! *kucnął przy niej* Nissa? Nissa?! Szturchnął ją… Była martwa. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że ma rozryte nożami gardło. W paszczy Nissy zobaczył złotą łodygę. Czarne futro ochlapał srebrny, gęsty płyn. Cole – O nie… Nie! Nie! Nie! Wali rękami w ziemię. Cole – Zginęła ratując mnie! Coś jednak odwróciło jego uwagę od Nissy. Poczuł mrowienie w rozciętej dłoni, spojrzał na nią. Rana pokryła się srebrnym płynem. Zdawała się zarastać. Blondyn szeroko otworzył oczy. Cole – Czy to możliwe? :o Kwiat paproci leczy? Rana na dłoni całkowicie się zagoiła. Cole poczuł ból w nodze. Nabrał trochę srebrnej mazi na palec i posmarował krwawiącą ranę pod kolanem. Od razu poczuł jak przechodzą go przyjemne dreszcze. Cole – O… O tak… Chwila minęła. Z rany przestała płynąć krew. Cole wetknął palec do dziury w spodniach, nie wyczuł rany. Cole – Znikła *uśmiechnął się lekko* Na Nissę to nie zadziałało… Blondyn spojrzał smutno na nieżywą wilczycę, która była jego dziewczyną. Cole – Zginęła *powiedział bez emocji* Ale ja żyję… Ja żyję! Juuuhu! *krzyknął w górę, nagle zrobił się wesoły* I pokonałem Kwiat Paproci! Cole przeszedł ze stanu smutku do wielkiego szczęścia. Czyżby to sok z Kwiatu Paproci tak go uszczęśliwił? Kto wie. Tak czy inaczej chłopak z dużo lepszym humorem odszedł od miejsca, w którym zginęła Nissa. Poszedł w dal, przez Morze Paproci. … Ciemny las. Brak światła i brak ciepła. No i… brak wody. To wszystko jest bardzo dołujące, bardzo męczące. Drzewa przestają być ważne, ciemność nie gra roli. Jednak bardzo chce się pić… Wiatr jest, lekko wieje. Zdradliwie, czai się wśród drzew. Rozwiewa niepewności lub wręcz przeciwnie – nawiewa nowych zmartwień. Z podmuchami pojawia się smutek i strach. Ciemność panuje w lesie Wiatr smutne treści niesie Drzewa rzecz oczywista Straszne się zdają z bliska William i Silver idą tak smętnym, ponurym odcinkiem. Brunet jest zmęczony i spragniony. Trzyma rękę na grzbiecie swojego wilka, dzięki temu się nie przewraca. William – Oj jak bardzo chce się pić… *zagląda do pustej manierki* Zbyt szybko szliśmy. Silver nic nie powiedział, bo wszak mówić nie mógł. Zaskomlał tylko smutno. Martwił się losem swojego pana. Spoglądał smutnymi, niebieskimi ślepiami na zmęczonego Willa. William – O jak wiele dałbym za źródełko, albo strumyk… albo inną wodę *mówi zmęczonym głosem* I po co my tak rwaliśmy? *powtórzył pytanie* Silver zatrzymał się. Zastrzygł uszami. William zauważył skupienie zwierzęcia. William – O co chodzi, wilczku? Silver szczeknął i pobiegł przed siebie. William – Czekaj! Chłopak z trudem ruszył za wilkiem. Dogonił go, za zakrętem, za małym drzewem i wielką paprocią. Tam coś szumiało… Pod paprocią, z ziemi wylatywała woda. Stróżka wody ciekła po ziemi i znikała pośród mchu. William – Woda! Chłopak przywarł twarzą do wilgotnego mchu, zaczął łapczywie pić wodę. …Kilka minut później. William zaspokoił pragnienie i zapełnił na nowo manierkę. Dzięki wodzie odżył. Z nowymi siłami zaczął się bacznie rozglądać. William – Gdzie my jesteśmy? *rozgląda się* Hm… Nigdzie -.- Silver szczeknął i zamerdał ogonem. William – Tja, musimy dojść. Tylko jak? I dokąd? Silver szczeknął, wyciągnął łeb w jednym kierunku. Will wzruszył ramionami. William – Czemu nie? A nuż coś znajdziemy. Poszli we wskazanym przez wilka kierunku. Nie trafili na żadną ścieżkę, ani na żadne nadzwyczajne rośliny. Wszystko było po prostu zwyczajne. Do bólu normalne i klasycznie leśne… no może nie wszystko. Wiatr. Wiatr był inny cichy. Szumiał wśród drzew. W końcu zwrócił uwagę Willa. William – Paskudny wiatr. Ciemno, strasznie i jeszcze ten upiorny wiatr *tupnął zdenerwowany* Masakra. Silver zaszczekał jakby dla potwierdzenia jego słów… po czym się rozmyślił i zaczął szczekać na pobliski krzak. William spojrzał na wilka badawczo. William – Jakiś potwór? Gorzej? Silver szczekał na krzak. Nie chciał jednak przestraszyć potwora, on… wskazywał. William domyślił się o co chodzi. William – Coś tam jest? Silver zamerdał ogonem. William – Ok… Chłopak podszedł do krzaka, rozgarnął pędy. Faktycznie coś metalicznego leżało wbite w ziemię. William wyciągnął to, otrzepał z ziemi. William – Proteza… Villisa… Puścił ją, spadła na ziemię. William – Drwal umarł razem z kosmitką. *w jego głosie nie zabrzmiały żadne emocje* Idźmy stąd. Silver szczeknął pytająco. William – Skoro tu znalazły się części ciała Villisa… To wolę stąd iść. Silver kiwnął łbem. Odeszli. Zostawili protezę za sobą. William – Paskudne rzeczy się dzieją. … Wysokie, ciemne i tajemnicze – drzewa. One tworzą las. One tworzą tą mistyczną, leśną atmosferę. Iglaste gałęzie nie ruszają się. Aktualnie, w wyższych partiach nie wieje wiatr… W takim razie poruszyło je coś innego! Rouse – Ju-hu! Hahahahaha! Dziewczyna przemknęła na miotle pomiędzy drzewami, przefrunęła przez gałęzie. Rouse – Jestem Jaga-Babą! Muahahahaha! *próbuje naśladować śmiech Jędzy* Łowczyni Ufo mimo, że dopiero co nauczyła się obsługi miotły leci szybko. Robi slalom między drzewami. Rouse – Slalom gigant! *robi beczkę* Pędzlunia! Hahaha! Dziewczyna wykonała jeszcze jedną akrobację po czym zatrzymała miotłę. Zawisła w powietrzu, kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią. Spróbowała zadrzeć kij nad ziemię, by wylecieć ponad drzewa, zamarzyła jej się ucieczka… Nie mogła jednak wzlecieć wyżej. Rouse – Eh… To ma limit wysokości :/ Z wysokości też poszukam innych… Wtem coś się jej przypomniało. Wyjęła z kieszeni przypominający mikrofon nadajnik, spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Rouse – Ciekawe ile zboczyłam z kursu… przynajmniej nadrobię to szybko *spojrzała na wyświetlacz* Na cytozol i protokooperacje! Jakimś cudem jestem bardzo blisko! Poszukiwaczka kosmitów schowała urządzenie do kieszeni kitla, ścisnęła kij od miotły dwiema rękoma. Rouse – No to ruszam :D! Rouse pomknęła w linii prostej. Kiedy na jej drodze znajdowały się gałęzie schylała się i dostawała nimi po głowie bądź karku. Leciała przechylona do przodu, aby zmniejszyć opory powietrza. Całkiem zgrabnie radziła sobie z miotłą. Rouse – Jestem Baba-Jaga Rouse! Muahahaha! Nagle Rouse zahamowała, usłyszała dziwne bzyczenie. Rouse – Hm? Wokół niej pojawiła się chmara Błędnych Ogników, zatoczyły około wokół łowczyni kosmitów. Rouse – Sio! Won! *wyciąga z kieszeni teleskopową łapkę na muchy i odgania ogniki* Paszoł! Ogniki jednak nie zamierzały się ruszyć. Zwiększyły się, zaświeciły jaśniej. Rouse – O, o… Miotła zachwiała się po czym wierzgnęła i zakręciła się w poziomie. Rouse zawisła na rękach. Ogniki niebezpiecznie zbliżyły się do drzewca. Rouse – Nie… Idźcie sobie… Ognik dotknął jednej dłoni Rouse, przestraszona puściał się, zawisłą na jednej ręce. Rouse – Nie, nie, nie *ognik dotknął ją w druga dłoń, puściła się, spada w dół* Nieeeeeeeeee! Dziewczyna spadając uderza o gałęzie świerków. Raz, drugi, trzeci… Bum… Spadła na stos zeschłych igieł. Błyskawicznie wynurzyła się, potrząsnęła głową otrzepując się tym samym z igieł i kilku szyszek. Nic jej nawet nie bolało (zbyt mocno). Wygrzebała się z kupki igieł, przeciągnęła się. Rouse – Oh wy paskudy! *pogroziła pięścią w stronę ogników, które wziąć wisiały w górze wraz z miotłą* Jak bym miała gaśnicę na płomienie z ektoplazmy to bym was… no… zgasiła! Ogniki odfrunęły wraz z miotłą. Rouse – I tyle po miotle i szybkim transporcie :( Poszukiwaczka Ufo wyjęła z kieszeni swój nadajnik, spojrzała na współrzędne. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Rouse – Już niedaleko, tylko… Urwała. Usłyszała kroki, szelest gałązek. Rouse – Hm? Ktoś ewidentnie nadchodził. Był tuż za krzakiem. Rouse wzięła do ręki grubą gałąź, przygotowała się do ataku/obrony. Rouse – No dalej… mam doświadczenie w baseballu… Zza krzaku wychodzi… Constance. Rouse – Constance O_O *upuściła gałąź* Constance – Rouse :O Dziewczyny stały chwilę, po czym serdecznie się przytuliły. Constance zaczęła płakać. Rouse – Co się stało? *puściła przyjaciółkę* Ej, aż tak strasznie było samej? Constance otarła łzę. Nie była czy chce dzielić się z Rouse zmartwieniami… Zdecydowała, że powie. Constance – Oh Rouse *otarła drugą łezkę* Nie… nie chodzi o to… Rouse spojrzała przejęta na przyjaciółkę. Rouse – A więc o co? Powiedz. Constance z trudem powstrzymała wybuch płaczu, trzęsła się. Constance – Ssssail… Sail… on… on *łzy wprost ciekną jej z oczu, mimo, że zaciska powieki* Rouse – Co? Coś się mu stało? *zmartwiła się* Blondynka trzęsie się, drgają jej ręce, po policzkach płyną łzy. Rouse domyśliła się, że stało się coś strasznego, patrzy ze strachem i czeka co powie Constance. Constance – On… nie żyje! *wybuchła płaczem, padła na ziemię* Sail zginął! Rouse zamurowało. Pobladła. Nie mogła wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Constance złapała ją za nogi, potem za ręce, podparła się na niej by wstać. Przez chwilę patrzyły na siebie wstrzymując łzy, po czym obie wybuchły płaczem, przytuliły się. Towarzyszył im olbrzymi szok. Rouse – Co… co mu się stało? *sama była zdziwiona tym jak się przejęła* Constance – Nie wiem sama… jakiś potwór… cienisty… straszny… ZaSailoskryj… Płakały tak jeszcze chwilę. Rouse pierwsza się opamiętała, pociągnęła nosem. Położyła Constance ręce na ramionach. Rouse – Constance *ścisnęła ją* Musimy się uspokoić *mówiła ostro* Sail był naszym przyjacielem, to prawda, ale teraz musimy pomyśleć o sobie i o innych. O tych co żyją. Nie możemy płakać! *z trudem przychodziło jej mówić to, wciąż była poruszona* Constance otarła kolejną łzę. Constance – Masz rację *zacisnęła pięści* William… Rouse – Tak… Musimy go znaleźć… Chociaż… Constance – Tak? Rouse pokazała urządzenie przypominające mikrofon. Pokazała wyświetlacz. Rouse – Jesteśmy blisko wyjścia. *powiedziała poważnie* Constance odepchnęła od siebie nadajnik, pokręciła głową. Constance – Domyślam się Rouse, domyślam, ale… Nie. Las wokół nich zaszumiał, pojedynczy podmuch wiatru poruszył drzewami. Zaklinaczka duchów wypuściła powietrze. Constance – Nie chcę opuszczać tego lasu bez niego. Rouse – A jeśli on już też… *odpędziła tę myśl* Dobrze… Znajdźmy go. Blondynka kiwnęła głową zadowolona z postawy Rouse. Constance – Dojdźmy do tej jaskini i wyruszymy stamtąd. To będzie nasza… nasza baza… Rouse – Ok *uśmiechnęła się lekko, spojrzała na wyświetlacz* Według odczytów już naprawdę niedaleko. Constance – Tym lepiej dla nas. Chodźmy. Miejmy to za sobą. Poszły. Las wokół nich nadal był ciemny, niebo skrywały szare chmury, było chłodno i w zasadzie to było tak samo mrocznie jak wcześniej. Jednak teraz dwie dziewczyny były razem. Czuły się dużo raźniej. Rouse chodziły po głowie pytania: jak zginął Sail? Odganiała jednak te myśli. Po pierwsze nie chciała sobie zaprzątać tym głowy, po drugie… była by zbyt smutna. Straciła tyle przyjaciół; Exri, Rain, Sail… Zatrzymały się na bezdrzewnym fragmencie. Chmury rozsunęły się i na dziewczyny padła odrobina słońca. Constance – Magia? Rouse – Szansa na syntezę witaminy D3! Constance rozejrzała się sceptycznie. Constance – O co chodzi? *pyta jakby sama siebie* Poczuły, że ziemia się rusza. Rouse – O, o… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ziemia zapadła się. Dziewczyny spadły w dół… W dole, dobre 4/5 metrów pod poziomem lasu, było mnóstwo uschniętych liści, fragmenty gałęzi i mchu, które tworzyły domniemaną, bezpieczną ziemię. Constance – Pułapka?! Rouse – Wydaje mi się, że raczej ktoś starał się zalatać naturalna dziurę… Czyste przeczucie. Dziewczyny spojrzały w górę, były głęboko pod ziemią. Ściany dziury byłby pionowe, nie było szans na wspinaczkę. Constance – Utknęłyśmy! *kopnęła wściekła liście* Umrzemy tu! Rouse myślała jednak bardziej racjonalnie. Zlustrowała wzrokiem dziurę. Przeszła parę metrów, ziemia obniżała się… znalazła dziurę w ,,ścianie’’ – tunel, przejście. Rouse – Constance. Constance – Co? *spojrzała na Rouse i dziurę* O… Stanęły tak na początku tunelu. Ciągnął się on w dal, pod ziemią. Widziała tylko skalne ściany i wystające ze sklepiania korzenie. Constance – Hm… Tunel. Podziemny korytarz… Rouse – Yhm. *pokiwała głową* Sieć podziemi pod The Forest… Wchodzimy? Zaklinaczka duchów nie była przekonana, ale innego wyjścia nie miały więc… Constance – Tak. To jedyna szansa. Rouse spojrzała na swój nadajnik. Rouse – Hm… Jest Szansa, że dojdziemy aż do tej jaskini, w której jest wyjście z lasu. Constance – Hm… W takim kieruj nas *uśmiechnęła się lekko* W drogę. Dziewczyny weszły do tunelu. Zrobiło się momentalnie ciemniej. Rouse zapaliła latarkę, Constance szła tuż przy niej. Nie było bynajmniej całkowicie ciemno, przez szpary w sklepieniu wpadało odrobinę światła. Ale cóż, nadal za ciemno by nie użyć latarki. Nadajnik Rouse na nic się nie przydał. Cały czas szły jednym tunelem, zero rozwidleń. Z tego powodu poszukiwaczka Ufo schowała sprzęt. Dziewczyny szły w milczeniu. Skupiały się bardziej na przyglądaniu samemu tunelowi. Sklepienie było ziemiste. Wystawały z niego poskręcane, cienkie korzonki drobniejszych roślin, ale też grubsze korzenie drzew. Niektóre z drzewnych korzeni przechodziły przez sufit i wbijały się w klepisko, wtedy dziewczyny musiały je sprytnie omijać. Tunel nie był jednak czysto ziemisty. Boki i ściany były w dużej części kamienne. Skalne bloki były szare i nielicznie porośnięte mchem. Skały pojawiały się nie tylko w bokach, ale również w podłożu. Znienacka wyrastały czasem szare bloki. Tunel zdecydowanie nie był jednolity. Samo podłoże również nie było monotonne. Na przemian przyjaciółki szły po ziemi, litej skale, ziemi z kawałkami skał… ale też po opadłych liściach wyschniętym mchu… Skręciły wraz z przebiegiem tunelu. Rouse – Który to już skręt? Constance – Nie wiem. Szły szybkim tempem. Rouse wodziła światłem latarki po ścianach, nie chciała przegapić niczego co mogło być wyjściem. Rouse – Nic tu nie ma :( Zakręcają wraz z tunelem. Constance – Nie podoba mi się to… Te podziemia pachną mi czymś złym… Rouse kiwnęła głową. Powstrzymała się od żartu… Zwolniły trochę. Od tego szybkiego marszu rozbolały je lekko nogi. Szły i powoli rozglądały się na wszystkie strony. Rouse kontrolnie spojrzała na swój nadajnik. Constance – Znacznie się oddaliłyśmy? *spojrzała na koleżankę* Rouse – Nie wiem. Dystans się chyba nawet za bardzo nie zwiększył… chociaż nie jestem pewna tych odczytów spod ziemi :/ Zaklinaczka duchów skrzywiła się, pokręciła głową. Constance – Wychodźmy stąd -.- Rouse – Fajnie by było *odparła smętnie* Chodźmy… Szły przez podziemia, szły spokojnie. Cieszyły się w duchu, że nic ich nie goni. Minął jakiś czas. Znalazły coś co bardzo je ucieszyło. Promyk światła dobiegający z góry i szeroki na metr tunel odbiegający w górę! Constance – Jaka ulga! Rouse – Yupi! Ich podziemna przygoda skończyła się. Obydwie dziewczyny przedostały się przez wąski tunel na powierzchnię. Musiały trochę się na pełzać, ubrudzić błotem, otrzeć się o korzenie, ale ostatecznie stanęły na powierzchni. Gdzieś na jakiejś niewielkiej, bezdrzewnej polanie. Constance – Jak dobrze być nad ziemią! *wyprostowała ręce, otrzepała włosy z ziemi* Rouse – Yhm… Zginął ci kapelusz? Constance – Już dawno… O, o… *wskazała na brązowe kulki na ziemi* Uważaj… Myślisz, że to purchawki? Rouse zaśmiała się głośno. Rouse – Spokojnie głuptasie, to trufle :P Łowczyni kosmitów schyliła się po trufle, podniosła je wszystkie. Rouse – Grunt to rozpoznać je i dobrze ugoto… *wyprostowała się* wać… Co?! Constance nie było. Rouse stała sama koło dziury w ziemi. Z wrażenia upuściła trufle. Rouse – Constance? Constance! *rozgląda się panicznie* Constance! Coooonstance! Zaklinaczki duchów nie było. Rouse zmartwiła się. Rouse – No nie… Jestem sama ;_; Pośpiesznie wymacała w kieszeni przypominający mikrofon sprzęt. Spojrzała na odczyty. Rouse – Muszę uciekać… Rouse pobiegła kierując się wskazaniami urządzenia… … Constance mruga intensywnie, rozgląda się. Stoi gdzieś pośród drzew, w ciemnym, gęstym lesie. Wokół same, ciemne świerki. Constance – Co?! *rozgląda się przerażona* Nie… Nie! Rouse! Echo odbija się od drzew. Las krzyczy: Nie, nie, nie… Zaklinaczka duchów zatyka uszy, pada na kolana. Constance – Nie chcę tego słyszeć! Klęczała tak dłuższą chwilę, aż echo ucichło. Wtedy powoli podniosła się. Constance – Znowu jestem sama *powiedziała smutno* Las nas rozdzielił -.- Poczuła ból głowy… i brzucha. Wyjęła z kieszeni lukrecjowego cukierka, włożyła go sobie do ust i zaczęła ciamkać. Constance – Ah… mój brzuch… Muszę znaleźć Williama! Tak jak wcześniej Cole, Constance postanowiła zjednoczyć się z naturą. Wyszukała w kieszeni czarną gumkę, związała włosy w kucyk. Podwinęła rękawy bluzy, namalowała sobie na policzkach czarne pasy. Constance – Pora zrobić to inaczej. Nie dam się duchom lasu. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Constance – W którą stronę by tu pójść? *zastanawia się* Hm… Zastanowiła się. Patrzyła w prawo i w lewo… Usłyszała stukot z głębi lasu. Bez namysłu poszła w tamtym kierunku. Constance – Niech się dzieję… … Las zmieniał się z minuty na minutę. Na przemian robiło się ciemno i jasno. Aktualnie panował półmrok. Zbliżał się wieczór, a może to tylko przez ciemne chmury? Tak czy inaczej w tamtej części lasu było mrocznie. Nie wiał wiatr. Las ucichł nic nie szmerało, ani nie szeleściło wśród iglastych gałęzi. Panowała tajemnicza cisza. Trzy osoby przemknęły pomiędzy drzewami. Szybko i zgrabnie. Zatrzymali się raptownie za sporym świerkiem. Wzięli kilka głębokich oddechów, spojrzeli na siebie. Jeff – Błądzimy *stwierdził nie dając oznak zmęczenia* Nigdzie nie widzę celu. Chase zdjął przeciwsłoneczne okulary, schował je do kieszeni ciemnozielonej bluzy z kapturem. Nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią, najpierw przeciągnął się. Chase – Idziemy dobrze *powiedział po dłuższej chwili* W końcu wyjdziemy. Jeff powiedział coś niezadowolony pod nosem i pokręcił głową, Mary zaś zdjęła kapturek i odgarnęła brązowe włosy z twarzy. Mary – Nie podoba mi się to. Oprócz Wiwiwoła nie spotkało nas nic strasznego. Jeff – Powinnaś się cieszyć *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* Mary – Ah zamknij się Wolfelife. *machnęła ręką* A już zaczynałam cię lubić… Jeff – Przepraszam *powiedział obojętnie* Mary – Wybaczam *puściła mu oczko* Chasik, idziemy? Chase rozejrzał się, wzruszył ramionami. Chase – Chodźmy. Dobrze, że nic nas nie atakuje… chodźmy. Ruszyli. Tym razem jednak nie biegiem, spokojnie, spacerem. Szli przez świerkowy las. Co jakiś czas zerkali w dwie strony, chcąc ubezpieczyć się, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jeff – Szczerze to *zaczął* Myślałem, że Lasokalipsa będzie bardziej brutalna. Chase nie drgnął, Mary spojrzała na wyższego blondyna. Mary – Laso co? I co rozumiesz przez bardziej brutalna? Jeff – Myślałem, że na każdym kroku będą nas atakować różne maszkarony, maszkary, kreatury, plugastwa i abominacje. Mary – Pff. Lingwista. Czerwonemu Kapturkowi poprawił się humor. Miała siłę na zaczepki. Chase nie reagował na to co mówili jego przyjaciele, patrzył przed siebie. Myślał… Zdecydował się odezwać. Chase – Ten etap dopiero przed nami *powiedział bez emocji i zamilkł* Jeff – W sensie szaleństwa potworów? Niższy blondyn skinął głową. Jeff – Oh :C Mary również zrobiła smutną minę, zacisnęła piąstkę. Mary – Mam nadzieję, że będziemy już poza lasem nim to nastąpi. Chase – Ja też *powiedział głucho Chase* Ja też… Dalej szli w ciszy. Mary i Jeff nieustannie rozglądali się. Wodzili wzrokami po tych wszystkich świerkach. Niczym się nie różniły i chyba to właśnie było tak przytłaczające. Dochodzą jednak do drzewa, które wyróżnia się wśród innych. Jest naprawdę duże. Coś jeszcze przykuło uwagę prowadzących. Jeff – Niezły huragan musiał tu być… Wszędzie wokół leżało mnóstwo połamanych gałęzi. Na ziemi leżały szyszki, fragmenty zerwanej przez wiatr kory. Obszar wyglądał jakby przeszło po nim tornado. Jeff – Banshee? *spytał lustrując teren* Mary pokręciła głową. Mary – Nie aż tak… Chase – Tu stało się coś znacznie gorszego. Okrążyli wielkie drzewo. Natrafili na prawdziwe pobojowisko. Jeff – Wow, wow, wow. Cała trójka lustruje wzrokiem obszar… ich wzrok zatrzymuje się na czymś innym. Czymś odcinającym się od zieleni i brązu lasu. Na czymś bladym. Podbiegają. Cała trójka… Mary – Nie… ;_; Chase’owi opadły ręce, Jeffowi poleciała łza. Na ziemi, wśród połamanych gałęzi leży Sail. Śmiertelnie blady, z otwartymi oczami, martwymi oczami trupa. Mary – Nieeeeee! *wybuchła histerycznym płaczem, padła na ziemie i zaczęła w nią tłuc rękami* Nie! Nie! Nie! Chase bezwładnie opadł na kolana. Nie mógł wymówić żadnego słowa. Jeff stał jak słup soli. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Mary – Czemu on?! *wali w ziemię* Jeff przytulił Mary od tyłu, unieruchomił jej ręce. Dziewczyna przytuliła chłopaka, łzy ciekły jej po policzkach, ściekały na ramię Jeffa. Chase był nie mniej poruszony. Klęczał tak tuż przy zwłokach Saila. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Chase – Jak… Jeff wstał, podszedł co Chase’a, Mary wciąż płakała tuląc się do wyższego blondyna. Jeff – Co… co się stało? Chase westchnął smutno. Chase – Coś bardzo złego i ciemnego… To nie logiczne *mówił bardziej do siebie niż do innych* Przecież on miał tę zdolność, on mógł grać z cieniami… Jeff – Chase. Co się stało? *ponaglił chłopaka* Chase dotknął twarzy Saila, była chłodna. Trupio chłodna. Jego oczy zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej niebieskie. Nienaturalnie niebieskie. Niebieskie niczym lód. Chase zerwał z Saila koszulkę, pokiwał głową. Na klacie po lewej stronie, po stronie serca, Sail miał czarny pentagram. Chase wstał. Chase – W gry wchodzą bardzo mroczne siły *mówi ze spuszczoną głową* Skoro pokonały jego… Mary i Jeff słuchają w napięciu. Patrzą wyczekująco na Chase’a. Chase – Skoro pokonały jego… To my też nie mamy szans. Mary zachwiała się, Jeff w ostatniej chwili podtrzymał ją. Dziewczyna zemdlała. Chase kiwnął głową. Chase – To gorsze niż hordy leśnych stworów Jeff *wbił wzrok w przyjaciela* Po lesie chodzi coś co może wybić nas wszystkich. To może właśnie to coś zabiło Innych. Jeff pokiwał głową. Jeff – Złotowłosa, Leśniczy, Babcia… Chase – To nie sam las. To coś gorszego niż las… My… my będziemy następni… Jeff poprawił chwyt Mary, wyprostował się. Jeff – Musimy znaleźć Zabójców Snów. Chase – Wątpię by chcieli nam pomóc. Jeśli znikniemy to las będzie cały dla nich… Przed chwilą odszedł Sail… *w jego głosie rozbrzmiewa smutek i załamanie* Musimy liczyć na szczęście. Wszyscy obrońcy umierają. Jeff spojrzał na Mary. Dziewczyna powoli otworzyła oczy. Złapała się za głowę, wyprostowała. Spojrzała na chłopaków. Ich miny mówiły same za siebie. Mary – Czyli jest AŻ tak źle *stwierdziła* Chase i Jeff pokiwali głową. Mary – Wszyscy strażnicy, poza nami… Jeff – Awansowałem? *powiedział pod nosem, tak, że nikt nie usłyszał* Chase zastanowił się, rozpatrywał wszystkie możliwe scenariusze. Chase – Uciekajmy dalej. Jeff – Zdążymy uciec nim TO dogoni nas? Chase – Nie wiem. Jeff – A czy to nie pójdzie za nami? *dopytywał się* Chase – Nie. Odpowiedział ostro i… uśmiechnął się, szeroko. Zaśmiał się. Jeff i Mary spojrzeli na niego pytająco. Mary pierwsza zrozumiała, uśmiechnęła się. Uśmiech ten zdradzał determinację. Mary – No jasne… Czerwony Kapturek stanęła obok Chase’a, położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Jeff – O co chodzi? Powiedzcie *niecierpliwi się* Mary zaśmiała się perliście. Mary – Powiedz mu *cmoknęła Chase’a w policzek* Chase – TO nie wyjdzie z lasu. Jeff – O tak *zatarł ręce nagle ucieszony* Chase zaśmiał się. Chase – Zostawimy to w lesie. Idziemy! Jeff – Sail zginął. Reszta się nie liczy. Mary – Dokładnie! :D Chase uśmiechnął się. Chase – Wiecie co *powiedział nagle innym tonem, tak jakby sobie coś przypomniał* Mary – Co? Chase – Przypomniało mi się coś *uśmiechnął się słodko* Muszę coś załatwić. Niedługo się spotkamy. Odbiegł w las nim zdążyli krzyknąć ,,czekaj’’. Mary – Eh… pieski *złapała się pod boki* Jeff – Oby nic mu się nie stało :< Mary – Tja… A tymczasem borem, lasem idziemy razem? Jeff odchrząknął. Jeff – Nie ma innej opcji. Mary złapała Jeffa pod rękę. Ruszyli. Jeff – Co się tak przymilasz? Mary – Jakoś jak tak zemdlała… Z taką czułością mnie ściskałeś ;3 Jeff – Eh… Przed chwilą dowiedzieliśmy się o śmierci kogoś ważnego, już ci przeszło? *uniósł wymownie brew* Mary – Tak *zaśmiała się* Fenomen strażników, zostawiamy przeszłość przeszłości. Ci co nie zostawiają umierają. Jeff – Eh… Mary przytuliła się do Jeffa. Mary – Wiesz co Jeff? Jeff – Hm… Mary – Dziwie się, że nie masz dziewczyny… Chase miał rację mówiąc, że była skończoną idiotką… No ta ona… jak jej było? Jeff – A wiesz co Mary? Mary – Hm? Jeff – Mogłabyś się czasem zamknąć. … Chase kuca nad zwłokami Saila. Wyciąga mu coś z zaciśniętej pięści i biegnie dalej. … Las stoi w ciszy i w mroku. A przez tą cisze i mrok przedziera się dziewczyna. Nieuzbrojona w nic poza cierpliwością i determinacją. Ma włosy spięte w kucyk, linie na policzkach i wygląda na naprawdę zdeterminowaną. To Constance – zaklinaczka duchów. Idzie przez ten las. Napięta jak struna. Wsłuchuje się w każdy, nawet najcichszy dźwięk. Obserwuje czujnie drzewa, wykrywa każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch. Skupia się na temperaturze, wychwytuje każdą, nawet najmniejszą zmianę. Constance – Względnie spokojnie *powiedziała chłodno* Zbyt spokojnie. Dziewczyna idzie dalej, wzdycha smutno. Spotkało ją tak wiele złego i to wszystko w ciągu jednego dnia… i prawdopodobnie miało spotkać jeszcze więcej. Constance – Eh… Muszę znaleźć Williama… lub kogokolwiek innego. *złapała się za brzuch* Nie jestem sama… Z drugiej strony, przez ciemny, cichy, zimny las szedł William i jego nieodłączny wilk-towarzysz Silver. Las, przez który szli był równie cichy, ciemny i zimny jak ten, który pokonywała Constance. William – Muszę znaleźć Constance *powiedział pewnie* Muszę. Silver kiwnął kudłatym łbem. Zdawał się doskonale rozumieć swojego ludzkiego przyjaciela. William zwolnił, dobył manierkę. Napił się trochę. Bardzo pilnował wodnej gospodarki. Od czasu napełnienia manierki w małym źródełku przeszedł wiele kilometrów – wypił mniej niż połowę. William – Cholerny las… Gdybym wiedział, że tak to się skończy to nigdy nie przychodziłbym do tego reality-show. Silver mruknął smutno, Will poczochrał go za uchem. William – Przynajmniej mam ciebie. Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Brunet spojrzał na swój niedziałający, nie tani zegarek. William – Eh… Wspominam dawne życie… Przynajmniej przestałem być takim dupkiem w tym lesie… O jej. Mówię jakbym umierał *zaśmiał się* Nie mogę. Nie umrę do póki nie znajdę Constance! Silver szczeknął i zamerdał ogonem. William – Jak dobrze, że się ze mną zgadzasz ^^ Will przytulił swojego pupila. William – Nie jestem sam… Silver zastrzygł uszami, pociągnął nosem, szczeknął. William – Co jest wilczku? Silver ruszył biegiem przed siebie. William – Czekaj! Brunet pobiegł za wilkiem. Biegnąc przeskakiwał przez krzaki, nad połamanymi gałęziami. Chciał dogonić wilka. Wybiegł z krzaków, prawie się wywrócił. William stanął twarzą twarz z… William – Constance! Constance – William? :o Silver usiadł na ziemi i zamerdał ogonem. Constance – William! <3 Blondynka rzuciła się chłopakowi w ramiona. Przytuliła mooocno. Z oczu mimowolnie poleciały jej łzy. Constance – O jak dobrze, że jesteś *ściska chłopaka* Tak się bałam. William pocałował ją w czoło. William – O już dobrze, już dobrze. Jesteśmy razem, co dalej? *trzyma ją za biodra i patrzy w oczy* Constance uśmiechnęła się. Constance – Musimy uciekać z lasu… Rouse zna wyjście. Niedawno las nie z nią rozdzielił i… William – Ok. A gdzie Cole? Sail? Constance – Sail… Nie dokończyła. Usłyszała coś. Szelest… Constance – No nie… William puścił dziewczynę, rozejrzał się. William – Co jest? Zrobiło się ciemniej, jeszcze ciemniej. Constance – Wiatr… Niebo poczerniało. Zimny podmuch sunął gdzieś nisko. Poczuli go, oboje. Silver szczeknął niespokojnie. William – Co jest? Wiatr rozkręcał się. Szumiały iglaste gałęzie, trawy uginały się od chłodnych podmuchów. Wiatr niósł ze sobą strach… William – Musimy iść *złapał Constance za rękę* Szybko! Poszli. Szli między drzewami. Silver tuż za nimi – ubezpieczał tyły. Wiatr wieje co raz mocniej. Podrywa z ziemi liście, tworzy wiry. Znikąd wypływa mgła. Mglisty całun opatula mszysto-trawiaste podłoże. Colliam rozglądają się, wypatrują zagrożenia. William – Szybko Constance *ponagla dziewczynę* Constance – Idę… William… muszę ci coś powiedzieć… kilka rzeczy *mówi głośniej by przedrzeć się przez wiatr* William – Nie teraz. Constance zagryza usta, idą dalej. Wiatr wieje co raz mocniej. Gałęzie kołyszą się, szyszki spadają na ziemię. Kilka trafia Constance i Williama w głowę. Idą dalej. Silver szczeka zniecierpliwiony. William – Spokojnie piesku… idziemy… Silver zastrzygł uszami. Zawył. Wiatr ostatecznie uderzył. Potężny podmuch prawie zmiata Constance i Williama z ziemi. Kulą się. William – Co jest, psiakrew?! Constance – No nie… Rozbolała ją głowa, złapała się za nią. Zaklinaczka duchów zapiszczała. Constance – Nie… nie… William przytula dziewczynę. Stara się osłonić ją swoim ciałem od wiatru. Podmuch trzęsie lasem. Lecą gałęzie. Syk wiatru ogłusza. Robi się zimno. Nic nie widać. Wiatr wdziera się pod powieki. Do ust. Do nosa. Upośledza zmysły. Rozmywa krajobraz. William – Constance! *krzyczy sprawdzając, czy ciągle jest przy nim* Constance – Jestem tu! Mimo, że przytulają się, że są tak blisko nie czują siebie. Jakby wiatr ich rozdzielał. Mordercza, wietrzna siła nie słabnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, wzmaga się. Słychać przeciągłe wycie Silvera. W tym wyciu jest coś rozpaczliwego… Wtedy odzywa się drugie wycie. Wyższe, straszniejsze, chłodniejsze. Wiatr słabnie kosztem upiornego skowytu. Silver cichnie. Constance i Will otwierają oczy. William – Czy to… czy to… Constance – Banshee… Zaklinaczka duchów mruży oczy. Constance - Zbliża się -.- Wiatr wciąż dokuczał. Był zimny i kłujący. Nie przeszkadzał jednak w używaniu oczu… W oddali, między drzewami, zamajaczyła szara postać owinięta w mglisty całun. Constance – O nie… Cofajmy się! William i Constance uciekają, powoli. Nie spuszczają wzroku z Banshee. William – Zbliża się! Faktycznie. Upiór idzie powoli w ich stronę. Nie śpieszy. Wiatr spokojnie rozwiewa szary, poszarpany całun. Constance i Will dalej się cofają. Trafiają na przeszkodę. Constance – O nie *struchlała* Skarpa. William zaklął siarczyście. Stanęli tyłem do stromej skarpy, na wspinaczkę nie było szans. Byli w pułapce. Banshee zbliżała się nieuchronnie. Constance kuca słysząc wysoki pisk. Pisk jednak słyszała tylko ona. Wbijał się jej w mózg. Constance – Auuuu! *zawyła* William zaciska pięści. William – Nie pozwolę na to! Brunet pochwycił długą gałąź, przygotował się na walkę wręcz. Silver stanął u nóg swojego pana, obnażył śnieżnobiałe kły. Postawił uszy, nastroszył sierść. Wyglądał na jeszcze większego i jeszcze groźniejszego niż wcześniej. Szczeknął ostrzegawczo w stronę zbliżającego się upiora. Wiatr wieje. Banshee idzie nie śpiesznie. Powoli stawia kroki. Jest 10 metrów od Constance i Williama. Zaklinaczka duchów podnosi się ściska dłoń swojego chłopaka. Constance – William *trzęsie jego ręką* Ja cię kocham… pamiętaj… William mruga intensywnie aby rozproszyć łzy, ściska dłoń Constance. Po namyśle całuje ją w policzek. William – Też cię kocham… Banshee podchodzi bardzo blisko. Jest 5 metrów od nich. William – Silver… atakuj! Wilk szczeka zajadle i biegnie na Banshee. Obnaża zęby, skacze. Banshee wykonuje niedbały ruch kościstą ręką. Potężny podmuch rzuca wilkiem w dal, o drzewo. Silver spada bezwładnie na ziemię. William – NIE! *łzy lecą mu z oczu* Constance zaczyna płakać. Banshee wyje przeraźliwie. Oboje i Will i Constance łapią się za uszy. Upiór uśmiecha się złowrogo. Podnosi obie ręce i piszczy. Biały podmuch leci na Colliama. William skacze do przodu, zasłania Constance. Wiatr niosący ze sobą kryształki lodu wbija się w niego. Constance – Nieeeeeeeeeeeee! Banshee krzyżuje ręce. Potężny, biały piorun uderza w nią. Upiór znika. William pada na kolana. Ma szron na twarzy. Constance – Nieee! Wiatr ciągle wieje. Dudni w uszach. Zaklinaczka duchów kładzie chłopaka na ziemi. Ściska jego dłoń. William jest blady. Jego tors pokrywają kryształki lodu. Jego usta zrobiły się sine. Constance – Nieeee! Dziewczyna usłyszała szelest. W górze na skarpie zamajaczyła inna postać. Postać w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Constance – Chase! *krzyczy przeraźliwie* Pomóż!!! To Chase. Faktycznie stoi na szczycie skarpy. Patrzy na bladego Williama, na zrozpaczoną Constance, której włosami targa wiatr. Constance – Proszę! Chase! *łzy zmywa jej wiatr* Chase – Karma wraca *posłał Constance zabójcze spojrzenie i uciekł* Constance – NIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Krzyk blondynki był równie wysoki i rozpaczliwy jak krzyk Banshee. Wiatr zagłuszył echo. Wietrze szaleństwo. Wiatr szalał. Skutecznie zagłuszał płacz Constance. Constance schyla się nad Williamem, łapie go za policzek, potrząsa nim. Constance – William! William!!! Zrozpaczona i zdesperowana całuje chłopaka w sine usta. Łzy. Ciekną jej po twarzy. Wiatr targa lasem. Szum. Hałas. Piekło. Constance – William *w jej głosie brzmią łzy* Nie odchodź… Nie odchodź… William ma zmrożone powieki. Wiatr targa jego włosami. Constance płacze. Trzęsie chłopakiem. Constance – Nie odchodź *wali go z pięści w brzuch* Nie możesz! Cholera, nie możesz! Masz dziecko! Jesteś ojcem! Złapała się w rozpaczy za brzuch. Constance – Nie rób mi tego! Nie możesz! Wiatr pędzi. Rozwiewa włosy blondynki. Niesie liście i kurz. Zimno. Hałas. Gałęzie łamią się jedna za drugą. Constance kuli się. Płacze. Smarka. Zrozpaczona wali w ziemię. Constance – Nieee! Proszę! Wiatr robi się mocniejszy. Wieje! Szybciej! Mocniej! Głośniej! Niszczycielsko! Ciężka gałąź liściastego drzewa tuż przy skarpie groźnie trzeszczy. Constance patrzy przerażona w górę. Słychać trzask łamanej gałęzi… Constance – No nie… Gałąź spada. … … … Cisza… … W innej części lasu panuje spokój. Nie wieje wiatr. Przynajmniej nie tak mocno. Jest ciemno, strasznie. Cały las jest strasznym miejscem. Ktoś idzie ścieżką. Po jej dwóch stronach rośna iglaste drzewa. To Rouse. Idzie na północ. Obserwuje mech na drzewach, nie chce zgubić kierunku. Dodatkowo trzyma przed sobą przypominające mikrofon urządzenie. Patrzy na diodowy wyświetlacz. Rouse – Muszę tam dojść *mówi zdesperowana* Muszę… Wiatr wieje jej w twarz. Idzie pod wiatr. Podmuchy niosą ze sobą liście oraz przerażające, trupie zimno. Wiatr pachnie strachem i czymś jeszcze gorszym… smutkiem. Wszystkie inne leśne zapachy są niewyczuwalne. Rouse – To pachnie grozą *zaciska zęby* Nie dam się! Słońca nie ma. Jest ciemno. Szare chmury spowijają niebo. Tropicielka Ufo mruży oczy aby dostrzec cokolwiek. Rouse – To nic nie daje! *mruży oczy* Wezmę latarkę! Rouse szła dalej. Włączyła latarkę. W jednej ręce latarka, w drugiej mikrofonopodbny sprzęt. Zwierząt nie widać. Pustka. Owady nie latają wśród drzew. Leśne pszczoły nie bzyczą ukrytych ulach, motyle nie wzbijają się w powietrze. Ptaki nie kontynuowały rozpoczętych z koncertów, gdyż nawet ich nie zaczęły. Ptaki zniknęły jak inne zwierzęta. Z lasu nie wyglądały sarenki. Puchate zające nie kicały wśród traw. Wieczór, południe, noc? Trudno było powiedzieć jako pora dnia panuje w The Forest. Niewątpliwe było jedno – urok prysł, zrobiło się strasznie. Las miał w sobie coś przerażającego, strasznego i obezwładniającego. Wszystkie drzewa były straszne. Rouse dalej szła ścieżką. Szła, szła, szła aż do szła do celu. Rouse – Jest *powiedziała wyczerpana* Ścieżka kończyła się w… jaskini. Tak. W tej jaskini. Przy wejściu stały dwie drewniane tabliczki. Jedna z czerwonym napisem ,,EXIT’ druga z czarną, trupią czaszką. Łowczyni kosmitów staje w wejściu do jaskini. Dotarła! Dokonała tego! Może uciekać z lasu… Coś ją jednak powstrzymuje. Rouse – Nie… Patrzy za siebie. Rouse – Oni tam są… Walczą o życie… Wyciągnęła z kieszeni list od Evie dla Emily… Rouse – A ta jaskinia pochłonęła Emily… Wszystko ucichło. Wiatr ustał. Rouse stała na wejściu do jaskini. Nie ruszała się. Stała przodem do ciemnego wnętrza. Chwila. Druga chwila. Stoi bez ruchu. Stoi w ciszy. Cisza… Rouse – Nie mogę ich tak zostawić. Schowała nadajnik do kieszeni, ścisnęła list w garści, odwróciła się i poszła w przeciwnym kierunku. CDN... Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest